Chasing Dreams
by gleek06216
Summary: When Glee finally pushes her to far, Rachel snaps and quits, some of her friends leave with her and they decide to form their own group and enter non school related competitions. Close friendships pezberry puckelberry   and eventual Matchel are formed
1. Chapter 1

**So I kept telling myself to not start another story, unless it's a one shot, because I already have two I'm working on, New Semester and the sequel to Qualifications, but this idea started bouncing around in my head so I wrote the first chapter and the second is already started so looks like I'm doomed to start more lol. This is going to be eventual Matchel with strong Pezberry and Puckelberry friendships as always :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Driving out of the parking lot, Rachel was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of her all of her so called friends and her teacher. She was done, she had finally went off, defended herself for once, quit and left. She flashed back to the moment that everything snapped.

* * *

_"Leads for our new number, Lucky, are Finn and Quinn" Mr. Schue announced, handing out sheet music._

_"What? But you promised me the lead for the next number" Rachel cried out, feeling upset for being slighted once again._

_"Oh shut up, man hands. Not every solo is yours" Mercedes had snapped back immediately from her spot on the other side of Quinn._

_Mr. Schue looked uncomfortable, knowing he had in fact promised the lead to Rachel when he gave Tina the last solo and let Mercedes have the one before that. Out loud he said, "I'm sorry Rachel, I just think Quinn's a better fit for this one. Next songs yours, promise" He tried giving her a reassuring smile and she rolled her eyes._

_"Like you promised last time? How about the promise of a solo the time before that? Forgive me if I have trouble trusting in your promises." She had replied, ruder than she usually allowed herself to speak with an adult but she felt justified._

_"I'm sorry Rachel, my decision stands" Schue had answered._

_"Then I quit" Rachel replied, getting up and starting to gather her stuff._

_"Oh sit down, it'll save you the embarrassment of having to come crawling back later" Kurt had said, rolling his eyes at her even as she was looking at him._

_"For your information, Kurt, I am done. There will be no crawling back, as you say. Last year I thought we all had finally gotten to a point where we were actually a group, all of us a sort of messed up family but now I realize Jesse was right about one thing. You never appreciate the talent that you have among you. You all take me for granted, expecting me to take all of the crap you throw at me day after day and then when the time comes for a competition or something goes wrong and you need a quick fix you turn to me to save the day. No more. I'm done. I don't need any of you but you all needed me and I want you all to remember that I would have given anything to make us win as a team before but now… now in terms you will all understand, I just don't give a damn."_

_And with that, she walked out. Amongst the mutterings and even the few applauds, which she was sure came from Noah and possibly the other two boys. They were the only three in the group that she had talked to after the disastrous summer between Sophomore and Junior year. She shook her head to snap her self out of the daydream. She and Noah were best friends now and on occasion she hung out with him, Mike and Matt but she didn't know the two of them as well._

* * *

She arrived home, slightly less upset then she had been when she left but still rightfully annoyed at the whole situation. Her dads were gone on a vacation for the rest of the semester. They'd be back in time for Hanukah but just, so she had the house to herself. She dropped her school stuff off in her room and went down into the basement to her studio to practice Curly's dance and relieve some stress. She was sure it wouldn't be long before Noah burst into her house but she didn't want to talk to him while she was this upset.

Halfway through her dance her phone beeped, letting her know she had a text message. Normally she'd ignore it but she figured it was Noah and if she didn't answer he'd think something was wrong and hurry to her house so sighing she stopped and grabbed her phone. She was right, it was Noah but his text wasn't what she expected.

**Noah:** Damn Berry, gotta say that was hot. San wants to know if she can come over w/me

Rachel was confused, why would Santana want to come over? True since regional's they had been civil to each other, even friendly on some occasions when they ended up at the same party because of Noah or something but they never hung out purposely outside of glee.

Shrugging she replied.

**Rachel:** I don't care, but I'm not going back to glee.

The response was instant

**Noah:** That's fine, neither are we. Be there in five.

And that was that, Rachel Berry had single handily done what Coach Sylvester had tried to do the whole of the last year, in one practice. Glee club was done because apparently it had lost three members in one day. 'Four' she thought to herself, knowing where Santana went, Britney would follow.

Shaking her head, she never wanted this to happen. She loved glee, even loved most of her team mates but they had proven time and time again that they did not feel the same and she had finally been pushed to far. If this is the consequence, they can blame themselves, she refused to take the responsibility for their actions any longer.

With that decision she felt lighter and continued her dance until she heard her door open and shut. Knowing that Noah had let himself in, he basically lived there so he had his own key, and that her solitude was over. She grabbed a bottle of water out of her mini fridge and started heading up the stairs as she heard him at the door to her studio.

"Berry, you down there?" He called as he opened the door.

"I'm coming Noah, hold on." She replied, as she got to the top of the stairs.

He grinned and as soon as she got close enough he hugged her, twirling her around in circles. "I'm so proud of you! I was about ready to go off on all of them bitches but you did it for me and it was fucking hot"

She laughed at him even as she said, "Thank you, Noah. Now put me down"

He laughed with her but did as she asked, putting her on her feet but grabbing her hand. "Come on, we have company."

"I know you told me Santana was comin…"She trailed off when he tugged her into her living room because not only were Santana and Britney there but Matt and Mike as well.

"Um, hi." She said, surprised.

Britney came up first and threw her arms around her, "I'm so sorry they were mean to you Rachel! I would never be mean to you! I love you! You're always so nice to me and don't make me feel dumb like the rest of them do. Can we be friends?" She said all of this while squeezing her arms around Rachel's neck.

Rachel managed to choke out, "Can't breath, Brit"

Santana stepped up and gently disentangled Britney's arms from Rachel's neck.

When she could breath again, Rachel smiled at Britney, "Of course we can be friends. I've always believed we were already"

Britney smiled and launched herself on Rachel again, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room."Let her breath, Brit" Santana reminded the ditzy blond, who then pulled her arms off but linked her arm with Rachel's leading her and Noah, who still had one of her hands, to a big couch in the living room.

"As much as I appreciate this visit, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rachel asked them, confused by the presence of not two but five of the glee club kids here.

Mike was bouncing around the room, like seriously five year old kid bouncing. He was looking at all of the pictures of Rachel from when she was little, all of the trophies, and legit ogling the 60' Flat screen she had in there, so was Matt but he wasn't bouncing so it didn't seem as weird but when he heard the question he stilled long enough to turn to her and say, "You're our friend, you were right so when you left we left." He shrugged as if it was the obvious thing for them to do.

"But you all love glee" Rachel argued, not wanting them to give up something because of her.

Santana shook her head at her, "Berry, haven't you realized yet? You are glee. If you're gone there's no point anyway"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue that because plenty of the girls could take over her spot, including Santana herself but she was cut off by Matt who said, "Don't argue, she's right. Everyone there knows it too which is why they get so pissed when you do manage a solo. They're jealous because they know you deserve them"

Mike nodded, agreeing with his friends but adding "Besides, glee wouldn't have lasted this long if you wouldn't have saved it in the first place last year at sectionals and before that you saved us from embarrassment at the invitational. You were just to nice to let us all go to hell even though we treated you like shit and deserved it."

San nodded, "You never stuck up for yourself so everybody kept treating you like they did and expecting you to be there when they needed you anyway because you would be. Until today that is. That was freaking awesome by the way"

Britney nodded, "And hot as hell" She added sweetly

Rachel, who was already red and had tears in her eyes, grinned at the blond, "So I've heard" she said with a smirk at Noah before going on, "I truly appreciate you guys supporting me in this but I don't think it's right you all quit glee just because I was treated poorly. They need you and besides that, you'll miss it."

"Fuck em, Berry" Noah answered that, "If we miss it then we'll come here and we'll sing and dance and have fun without them. We can enter our own competitions without them or anyone else telling us what to do, if we want."

Rachel's eyes lit up at that and Santana grinned, "Dude we totally could. We'd kill at competitions."Matt and Mike both nodded and Britney was just happy everyone around her seemed happy so she grinned along with them all. That is how it started, us ending New Directions and starting Chasing Dreams.

* * *

**Short little chapter to show the intro to Chasing Dreams. The other Glee club members will be in the story some but it will mostly focus on these six forming the group and getting through all the challenges and competitions that it throws at them. Hope you all enjoy it :) I'll update as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, I was pretty surprised at the response to this story! It made me grin from ear to ear though so thank you so much. This chapter is more of the characters getting a feel for one another, it's setting up for the next couple of chapters. I hope everyone enjoys!  


* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Little Miss Beth: That would be cool and I have toyed with the idea but I don't know if that will happen or not. Thank you for reading :)**

**TawnyC: Thank you!**

**Stardust923: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**AlecandBella: Thanks for reading!**

**Godessoflove321: I'm glad, I hope I'll try not to disappoint**

**Kikky: I'm glad you like the idea. I love, love Pezberry friendship so most if not all of my stories contain it and Puckelberry of some sort. Matchel I enjoy and don't think there's enough of on the site so I'm hoping to fix that some :) Rachel needs to stand up for herself more, I think that would make her life a hundred times easier! Enjoy :D**

**Lulaellen: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I hope you continue to like it. :D**

**Dudsbud101: Thanks!**

**cheyskyeenne: Thank you! hope you like this chapter :)**

**SandiiB: Thank you.**

**lysszp5: I love that too, so it tends to happen a lot in my stories lol. Hope you enjoy :)**

**seacat03: Thank you! It seems weird without glee but at least she'll still be able to sing and dance with her actual friends :)**

**Freaktonight: Thank you for reading! I hope you continue to like it!**

**Articfox14: Thank you! **

**allielovesyou: Thanks so much :) **

**

* * *

**

They spent the rest of that night talking about songs to sing, looking up competitions in the near by areas they'd be able to join and just having fun. They were all really excited about the idea of forming their own group.

Chasing Dreams was truly a dream of all of their's in one way or another. For Rachel, she'd get to sing and dance to her hearts content in front of audiences of all sizes, Santana would be able to sing and dance without having to fight for leads that Schue would never give her, or having to worry about her rep at school, it was a very good way to get Puck out of Lima for good if things went right, Mike, Matt and Britney all got to choreograph all of the numbers they did and for once their singing voices were appreciated as well. For all of them, this was a dream come true and it hadn't even truly began yet.

They ate take out as they brainstormed but eventually Matt noticed that it was late and they were still the only ones there."Rach? Where's your parents?" He asked, causing the rest, besides Noah, to notice the time and the emptiness of the house.

Rachel looked up and then back down at her plate before answering, "They are on vacation"

"Oh that's cool, where too?" San asked.

"Australia"

"Wow! Sounds like a blast! When do they come home?" Mike asked.

"Um..not until December" And then their was silence. Everyone was staring at her in shock.

"You're parents are gone for the next three months?" Matt asked, as if he didn't believe it.

Rachel nodded then said, "You know we could do our own rendition of 'Don't Stop Believin' With Noah and Santana singing their parts and me and either Mike or Matt singing the rest. I bet that would be a crowd pleaser."

Realizing her reluctance to talk about her parents extended absence Santana just replied, "Yeah that would be good, though eventually maybe we should try and write our own songs. Make the group completely ours, ya know?"

They all agreed with that, "Good idea but let's at least get a tentative set list of songs that aren't ours to start with" Noah said, smiling a genuine smile at all of them. This day couldn't have gone better in his eyes.

Rachel spoke his words out loud, in part at least, "I can't believe how this day turned out. I never expected any of it but I'm honestly happier now with what's going on with us then with the whole last year and a half of glee."

Everyone nodded but then Mike looked at his watch, "It's late, we should probably head home"

Matt nodded, but stopped, "Are you going to be alright on your own?"He asked Rachel, frowning. Still not liking the thought of her in this big house alone for three months.

Rachel smiled at him, "I'm fine, Matt besides I'm hardly ever alone."

She glanced at Noah, causing everyone to raise their smirked, "I was wondering why you had a key to B's house"

"This is where you've been disappearing to so often?" Mike asked, shaking his head, "Never mind, should have known"

Noah smirked at that, "It's not like it was a secret. You've all seen me and Berry hanging around each other."

"Yeah, but I thought you all were just friends," Matt answered for them.

Rachel started laughing, which made everyone but Brit, who had been asleep for a while, look at her.

"What's so funny?" San asked even as Noah cracked a smile as well.

"You guys" Laughter… "think that Noah and I."… More laughter "are dating?" she finally managed to get out.

"He has a key to your house, B seems a pretty fair assumption."

Noah rolled his eyes at that because he had a key to Santana's, Chang's and Rutherford's too. Hell he had a key to Hudson's old house too before he moved into Hummel's. Didn't mean he was dating any of them but he let Berry field this one.

"I assure you, Noah and I are just friends. Best friends but nothing more than that. We understand each other that's all and he comes and stays here when my dads' are gone so I'm not alone. He has his own room, really he's had his own room since we were little but he's started using it more these past couple years. He's like a brother more than anything"

Noah made a face at that, "Don't go that far, Berry."

Santana laughed a little, "You remember you guys did date before, right?"

Rachel glared at the laughing teens before saying, "You are all aware of what I meant. In any case, Noah and I are not dating and have not been for a very long time. Much to his mom's displeasure"

Puck shuttered at that, "I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm allowed to stay here as often as I do is because she's hoping we will 'see the light' and get married already, or just give her Jewish grandbabies I'm not sure she'll care about the married part."

Matt and Mike started laughing but seeing Rachel's serious face stopped, "He's not kidding. I've seen wedding books she's tried to hide, it's scary"

Santana patted the girls shoulder, then looked down at Britney, still fast asleep and sighed, bending down to wake her, Rachel stopped her.

"You guys can stay here, if you want. There's plenty of room"

Santana took another look at the sleeping girl before nodding, "You don't mind?"

Rachel shook her head, giving her a smile, Santana looked at Puck who shrugged, "Berry's house, her rules" Was all he said.

Santana nodded and got her cell out, calling her parents and then Britney's to tell them they were sleeping at a she was on the phone, Rachel looked at Matt and Mike, "You two can stay as well, if you want. It's up to you."

Matt looked at Mike who shrugged, "Up to you man, I'm staying at your house tonight anyway remember."

Matt nodded, "Sure why not,"

He then called his parents quickly as well. After that, Santana woke Britney up and Rachel showed everyone where spare rooms were and the closest bathrooms and what not. Yawning, she turned to them and said "Well, I'm heading to bed, if you need anything don't hesitate to come ask" She then pointed out both her and Noah's rooms, then hugged Noah and Britney goodnight, waving at everyone else before heading into her room. Once inside she quickly changed into her pajamas and as she was about to fall on her bed, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Santana and Britney.

Britney said, "Hey B, do you have any clothes we can sleep in?"

Santana added, "We don't really want to sleep in our cheerios uniforms."

Rachel nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry I forgot you all didn't have clothes here." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a couple pairs of shorts and tank tops and handed them to the girls, "There those should fit you guys alright"

Santana and Britney both thanked Rachel then Santana said, "Go on back to bed Brit, I want to talk to Rachel for a minute."Britney nodded, hugging them both and saying goodnight before going across the hall to her room.

Rachel looked over at Santana, who was standing there looking at her feet. "Something wrong, Santana?" She asked finally, realizing the girl wasn't going to say anything.

She finally looked up at her, and stared at her, "I know we've been pretty cool these past few months and everything but I just wanted to actually come and say I'm sorry for my part in all of the bullying that went down during glee club."

Rachel smiled at her, "Santana I forgave you a long time ago, don't worry about it"

Santana shook her head, "But why? I don't understand how you can go off on everyone today like you did but still stand here and hang out with me and hell with Puck. The other three never really did anything to you but at one point, Puck and I were your biggest tormenters. How can you just forgive us? How can you be best friends with Puck. How can you smile and laugh with me and offer me a place to stay? How can you trust us?"

Rachel could tell that the girl was confused more than upset so she smiled again, trying to be reassuring, "Because you are both trying to change. You both made mistakes, apologized and are trying to move on. How could I not forgive you?"

Santana looked at her, as if she still didn't understand, "You're too nice, you do know that right?"

Rachel laughed aloud, "I've been told that a few times but believe me Santana, that is changing. I'm through being everyone's verbal punching bag. Everything before today has been wiped clean for me but after today, forgiveness will be a harder thing to come by with me"

Santana nodded slowly, "So because nothing happened between us today, you're okay with me and everyone in this house but if say tomorrow I slushied you, then what?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Are you planning to slushy me tomorrow?"

Santana shook her head, "Hypothetical, B"

"Then I would suggest you not come to my house again or I would not be held responsible for my or Noah's actions." She shrugged, "but since that isn't happening lets not talk about it."

Santana nodded, not sure what to make of this new side of Rachel, she kind of liked it but kind of missed the old too nice Rachel too.

As if she could read her mind Rachel added, "Don't worry, Lopez. I'm not going hard like you, I'm still me just a me that's willing to stand up for myself"

Santana smiled at her then, and it was a genuine smile, "Good, the world isn't ready for two of me"

Rachel grinned at her, "No, it definitely isn't. Now, I don't know about you but I'm exhausted so is there anything else you need?"

"No, guess not. See you in the morning B. Good night"

"Night San" Rachel said as she watched her walk out of the room.

This time she actually fell onto the bed before there was a knock on the door only it was the door between her and Noah's room, not the one that Santana had just left."What, Noah?" She called.

He walked in then, jumping up on her bed beside her. "What'd Lopez want?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, even as she rolled over to curl up beside him, letting him put his arms around her as she put her head on his chest. "Eavesdrop much?"

He chuckled, squeezing her a little, "If I was truly eavesdropping I wouldn't have to ask what she wanted"

Rachel smiled at that but just said, "She wanted to apologize for last year."

Noah nodded, "Figured that was it, she's been feeling bad about it for a while but was to stubborn to just come talk to you about it."

"Hmm.. Who does that sound like, I wonder" Rachel teased, before yawning again.

"Want me to sleep in my room or in here?" He asked, noticing she was half asleep on his chest already.

"Here" she mumbled sleepily. Half the time he stayed, they slept like this because they would stay up to late talking or watching movies, so it wasn't unusual but Puck was surprised that she was comfortable with it with everyone else here, all of whom thought him staying in the house meant they were dating. He shrugged, moved a little to get comfortable, pulled her a little closer and closed his eyes himself. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would only be longer.

* * *

Rachel's alarm went of at 6, as normal. She disentangled herself from Noah, without waking him and quickly started her morning routine. After finishing her exercise and taking a shower, she headed downstairs to cook breakfast. Normally she'd do this for her and Noah, so adding four more didn't seem like to much of a hassle. She quickly whipped up some French toast, eggs and bacon. Plenty of bacon because Noah was obsessed with the stuff and she wanted everyone else to be able to have some as well. She had already started the coffee so when everything was almost finished she went up to start waking her house guests.

"Noah" she called into her room.

"Mmph" She heard in reply.

"Noah, breakfasts ready, I'm going to wake everyone else up so get up now or you don't get any bacon"

That got him, he jumped out of bed, glaring at her, "That's cold Berry" He accused. She just smiled sweetly at him, waving him into his room before turning to go into Santana's room. She woke her up and let her wake Britney up as she went to Matt's room. She wasn't sure if she should just walk in or if she should maybe let Noah do it or vetoed having Noah do it, knowing he would be mean in whatever method he chose to use, finally she decided just to knock and go in.

She knocked and got no answer so she pushed the door open and saw Matt sprawled out on the bed, shirtless in just his boxers. Blanket kicked off the bed and a small smile on his face even in his sleep. He looked adorable. Rachel reached for her phone and snapped a picture, knowing that was rude but she couldn't help it, it was to cute a scene not to document. Once she saved the picture she called, "Matt?"

He didn't even move so she walked to the bed and touched his arm, "Matt? Wake up" Still nothing. She pushed on his arm a little more and said, "Mathew Rutherford, get up or I'm giving your breakfast to Noah"That got a reaction, but not the one she expected. The arm she had been pushing on, reached up and grabbed the offended hand and pulled, effectively pulling her on top of him and making her squeak.

Pushing to get off him, he chose then to open his eyes, "Rach? What are you doing?" He asked, confused. Then looked down and saw where he was and what state of undress he was in and immediately reached for the blanket.

"Um..I was trying to wake you for breakfast and…." She stammered out, as she got up, now free of his arm.

"And? Do you wake us all up by climbing on top of us?" He asked, smirking now that he wasn't quite as embarrassed.

She shook her head furiously, "You pulled me and I fell and then you woke up."

"Oh. Sorry about that" He said, looking embarrassed again.

"Don't worry about it, just get dressed and come down for breakfast" Rachel said, brushing it off, even if she was still red but when she got to the door she turned around, "Oh and can you wake Michael up for me, please?"

Matt grinned at her, "Oh I don't know, he might enjoy being woken up by you more"

She shot him a glare saying, "Wake him up please" and with that, she was gone.

The other three were already sitting around her table, digging into breakfast."What took you so long?" Santana asked.

"All three boys seem to have the same inability to wake up" She replied, shooting Noah a glare before grabbing a plate of her raised his hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm up aren't I?"

"Because I threatened to give your bacon away" She shot back, noticing that half the bacon she had made was on his plate.

Britney was the only one of them besides Rachel that looked awake, probably because she fell asleep hours before any of them. She grinned at Rachel, "This is really good, B. We usually just have doughnuts or something but this is so much better!"

Santana nodded, "Yeah it is. Thanks and the coffee was a God send."Rachel smiled at them both, "You're welcome"

Then both boys came stumbling in, one look at Matt had Rachel turning red again. She slept in bed with shirtless Noah all of the time but falling on top of a shirtless Matt has turned her into a blushing schoolgirl, it's ridiculous.

Matt noticed the blush and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face at the effect the incident had had on her. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't happy to find her on top of him when he woke up. It'd also be a lie if he said he wasn't disappointed finding out she was there because of him sleep grabbing her and not because she wanted to.

Matt and Mike fixed there plates and poured themselves some coffee. They all watched as Mike poured a ton of sugar into his, Matt shaking his head and saying, "Dude, you only get one cup"  
Mike legit pouted at him, "Why? What if I'm still tired after one and need another?"

Matt shook his head, "I ain't dealing with another sugar high from you like yesterday, one cup that's it."  
Mike turned to Rachel, pouting, "See how mean he is to me? You'll let me have at least two cups, right Rach?"  
Rachel looked between the two boys, both acting so different then they did at school and laughed. That made Mike look hopeful but she shook her head, "Sorry Mike, but I'm going to trust Matt on this one," And as he continued to pout she added, "Besides we don't have much time so you're going to have down that cup as it is"

Mike sat down then, beside the already seated Matt, sulking for all of five seconds before turning back into his bubbly, energetic self.

Matt and Mike hurried through their breakfast because everyone had to be at school early for one reason or another, Santana and Britney had Cheerios practice, the boys had a football meeting and Rachel, well Rachel always arrived early, normally to practice for Glee but today she figured she'd do some research on local competitions in the area and songs they could sing to showcase all of their talents.

Once breakfast was done and they had gotten the dishes in the dishwasher, they all headed outside. Since it was Friday and they were all coming back to Rachel's after school they took two cars. Matt, Mike, and Noah took Matt's car since they were all going to have football practice after school and could ride back together. Santana, Britney and Rachel rode in Santana's car with Rachel deciding to do more research after school while waiting for Cheerios or football practice to be over, whichever ended first.

They pulled in side by side and got out, all walking in together. They definitely were getting more than a few stares walking in. Santana and Britney both had arms linked with Rachel while the boys were walking a little behind them, talking about songs for Chasing Dreams.

When they got close to the gym, Santana and Britney ran off to Cheerios practice, yelling a quick, "see ya in class" as they ran off.

Noah came up to Rachel giving her a quick side hug, "I'll see you in first period"

"You're actually coming?" Rachel asked, in mock shock.

"Just for you, Doll" He replied, winking at her before running off with Mike towards the football field.

Rachel walked a few more steps before she realized Matt was still walking with her. "Don't you have practice too?" She asked.

"Yeah, but there's a little time left, I figured I'd walk you to your locker, first." He replied, looking straight ahead.

Rachel smiled at that, but didn't say anything. The silence kept, the rest of the way to her lockers, though it wasn't uncomfortable there just wasn't anything that needed to be said.

When they got there and she started opening her locker, Matt spoke up, "Your idea for singing Don't stop Believin' is good. If you want, Mike, Brit and I can start choreographing it later tonight."

Rachel nodded at him, before frowning, "You can't do that until we know who's singing lead. If Noah's singing with Santana then you and Mike need to figure out who's singing with me."

Matt shrugged, "I'll do it, if you want and if it doesn't work out, Mike and I'll switch"

Rachel thought about that for a minute then smiled her 100 watt smile at him, "Sounds perfect, now get to practice before you get in trouble" She mock ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" He joked back, giving her a mock salute before turning and running down the hall.

As soon as she shut her locker and started towards the library, she felt someone fall into step with her. Glancing over, she saw Kurt walking with her, not saying anything just walking.

"Good morning" She said, wanting to get whatever this was over with.

"Morning. How are you?" Kurt asked, smiling at her.

Rolling her eyes, her only reply was, "No, I'm not coming back to glee"

Kurt's smile faltered before snapping back in place, "Can't I just inquire about your well being, as a friend?"

Rachel actually snorted before answering, "Kurt, we were never friends, you have made that abundantly clear this past year and a half so don't start pretending to be now."

He actually looked flustered, and though he kept opening his mouth nothing came out.

She actually smiled at him, "Let me make this easy on you, even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't come back to glee. I have other obligations now that take my time and leave no room for any other extracurricular activities. Besides, glee would be a conflict of interest."

"What could you possibly have started doing in the past twelve hours that would take up all of your time?" Kurt asked, finally dropping the nice act.

"You'll find out soon enough, but as for now, I have work to do so give my regards to everyone as you tell them you failed. See you later" And with one more smile at the completely flabbergasted boy, she flounced off the rest of the way to the library to work on a tentative set list to work on and look up competitions, feeling better than ever for how the past two days had went.

* * *

**Basically I cut this chapter off because if I would have kept going, a)It's already after 5 am and I need sleep and b) it would be to long for what I'm doing with this story, plus with the response, I'm sure some of you are waiting on this chapter. Sorry there wasn't much performance this chapter but next chapter they will find their first competition, plus the rest of the school day will be happening and other characters will be coming in. For the record, for anyone who hasn't read my other stories, I really do love Kurt, sadly my love for Kurt isn't enough to write him in a good light, at least not now maybe later on. Soon there will be Cherryford scenes and Matchel scenes as well as some Pezberry funness and Rachel going off on some gleeks not to mention her new leading man stepping up :D so fun times ahead. Thank you for reading! All who are reading New semester, Chapter 10 is started, I'm hoping tomorrow or Thursday I can finish it and get it up, sorry for the delay! Chapter 3 of this will be started either after 10 is finished or just when it pops in my head which ever comes first. I have a tentative plan for the first half of this story, whereas New semester flew off track and is going in a different direction then I originally planned, though that is half the fun of writing so i'm not complaining. Anyway, now that i've talked for years on this A.N. I will let you get back to your lives, and hopefully talk to you all soon. If you want, I have a twitter account Gleek06216 and sometimes will ask questions about stories and what not if i get stuck so your welcome to follow. Have a great day and rest of the week! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! a chapter up for both stories in one night! Exciting. Also I've decided to turn Reactions into a compilation of one shots from the Chasing Dreams story that don't make it into the story such as the summer fiasco and Rachel/Noah reforming their friendship so if you have any requests place them in a review, message them to me or send them to me on twitter. Also, I posted on twitter and i'll put it on here, I'm looking for suggestions for songs for their set lists in competitions so if you have any, send them same as the one shot requests :) Alright now on with the review replies!**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Stardust923: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Kikky: I"m not sure if you've seen or not, but I answered your review with a one shot called Reactions that should answer both of your questions :) I'll be adding other one shots to it as I go on, so if you have any other requests just ask.**

**Love is overated: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**kirei28: There will definitely be a lot of friendship focus and relationship focus but for now and for a while yet it will probably be mostly friendship focused. I hope you continue to enjoy :) I agree that she needed to stand up for herself, she should do it more often :D and will be in this story.**

**AussieTasha: Thank you!**

**Lulubell76: Lol both are fun and evil ideas. I've been toying with the idea of having New Directions coming against them but I don't believe it'll happen, as for Sue though I'm sure she'll be in the story soon, she isn't going to be a main roll in this one i don't think.**

**Twilight Gleek: Thank you so much! Hope you continue liking it!**

**Seacat03: Rachel with a backbone is definitely fun :) Thank you for reading!**

**emo nemo96: I love Mike and Matt too! Especially hyper Mike lol :) thank you for the review!**

**Stephy0123: Here is an Update as requested! Hope you enjoy :)**

**FreakTonight: I'm sure you saw the A.N. but if you didn't, your one shot will be added to Reactions, hopefully now that i'm caught up on both stories, I will be able to finish writing it tonight or Monday so keep an eye out for it, it'll be up soon :) Thanks for reading!**

**Chase.M260: Normally I'd agree with you about putting her on the cheerios, she is in them in my other stories, but this one I have something different happening soon so keep an eye out ;) thanks for reading!**

**xjo orange: Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying this story as it goes on!**

**Now on with Chasing Dreams!**

**

* * *

**

Rachel tells Noah about her encounter with Kurt, first period.

He grins at her and tells her Finn tried to talk him, Matt, and Mike into coming back to Glee, during the football meeting.

Rachel frowns at that, "Are you guys all sure you don't want to go back? I wouldn't be upset if you did, you know."

Noah gave her a look before replying, "Berry, I only rejoined this year because of you, remember?"

She frowned again, but nodded, "I know you said that but I also know you enjoyed it, even if you don't like to admit it."

"Every part I enjoyed will be ten times better with Chasing Dreams, trust me." He smirked at her as he said this.

"And everyone else?" She asked, ignoring the smirk.

"Feels the same, quit worrying!" He ordered

She finally smiled at him, nodding before launching into what she found in the library. "There's a battle of bands going on in Columbus in three weeks. It costs twenty dollars to enter but first place gets a day in the recording studio and five hundred dollars."

"You really think we'll be ready in three weeks?" He asks.

Rachel shrugs, "It's only twenty dollars and we have to start somewhere."

He nods, agreeing and they spent the rest of the period discussing possible songs to add to their set list.

The next couple of periods fly by and by lunch, Rachel is truly walking on air. Every chance she gets she's writing out ideas for them to try. The competition they are going to isn't exactly a fit for what they are doing, she knows, seeing as its more for bands with their own music but in the ad it said cover bands were welcome so they had a shot at least. Besides that, it would give them experience in front of a crowd that isn't made to be nice because you're from a school. Experience they would all need.

* * *

They all had lunch together so when she got to the cafeteria, she saw Matt and Mike already sitting at a table and headed over to them, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Rach!" Mike exclaimed, waving, "Want some sour patch kids?" He offered her the bag he was holding.

"No thank…." She started when she noticed Matt's face. He was trying to tell her something. She thought she understood so she changed her statement, "Actually yes I'd love some, thank you" She amended, taking the bag from him.

"No problem.." Mike first said, not noticing Matt's smirk as Rachel took a couple before handing the bag to Santana who walked up with a salad.

"San, you said you wanted some sugar right? Mike was nice enough to offer." She made sure to add that it was Mike's candy so she wouldn't say no.

Santana looked at Matt and Rachel before smirking at Mike, "Sure, sour patch kids are awesome, Thanks Mike" And with that she dumped the rest of the package in her mouth, much to Mike's shock.

"But….but…" Mike stuttered, looking at the empty bag, Santana had handed back to him and not noticing Matt high fiveing the two girls.

Noah and Britney came up then. Britney sat down by Mike while Noah sat on the other side or Rachel. "What's wrong with him?" he whispered at Rachel, nodding his head towards Mike.

"Santana ate all of his sour patch kids so Matt wouldn't have to deal with another one of his sugar highs" She whispered back but Mike heard her.

"I DON'T GET SUGAR HIGHS!" He yelled, "I just like it that's all" He said quieter, pouting. Britney put her arm around Mike, kissing his cheek.

He looked up then, "What was that for?" He asked.

She frowned, "When ever my dad tells mom to give him some sugar, she kisses him. You said you liked sugar so I gave you a kiss."

He grinned at her, "You can give me sugar anytime, babe"

And just like that, Mike was in a good mood again.

Matt did the crazy sign at him, which made Rachel and Santana giggle but Mike didn't notice, he was to busy flirting with Britney.

Rachel started telling them everything that she had already told Noah, first period. When she got to the competition part, everyone froze.

"Three weeks?" Santana started.

"That's kind of soon isn't it?" Matt asked.

"That's awesome!" Mike said at the same time, causing Matt and Santana to look at him, "What?"

They both shook their heads at him before turning back to Rachel, who said the same thing she said to Noah, "It's only twenty dollars and it'll be a great learning experience for us. We have to start somewhere."

Matt nodded but Santana frowned, "Did Rachel Berry just pretty much say she was entering a competition but not expecting to win? That doesn't sound right."

Rachel shook her head, even as Noah started laughing while trying to turn it into a cough so as not to get elbowed by Rachel."That isn't what I said at all. I fully expect us to be ready to go out there and take first place. I was just saying even if we got second, it would still be an excellent experience and teach us what we need to get first the next time."

Santana chuckled as she said, "That sounds more like you, I'm in."

"Me too," Matt said, "Do you want to work on the Don't stop Believing' arrangement tonight?"

Rachel nodded and just like that, everyone was in and ready to go.

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by and before she knew it, Rachel was on her way to the library to finish homework while waiting for the rest of her team to get done with their extracurricular activities. She had planned to work on set lists and everything as well but seeing as she had worked in the library on it this morning and the fact that her group was much more active in helping then they all had been in glee, most of what was left to figure out couldn't be done without everyone. All that was left was to pick the six songs that they were allowed to sing in the competition and figure out arrangements for them all. They had already decided to do Don't Stop Believing but the other five were going to be picked out of a list later on tonight.

She got out her English notebook and started working on an essay that was due the next Wednesday, wanting to get al of her homework out of the way before the weekend. About twenty minutes in, the door to the library opened and she heard someone sitting down by her, figuring it was one of them, done early she closed her notebook and looked up, surprised to see Mr. Schue sitting in front of her.

"Hello, Rachel" He said, smiling at her.

"Mr. Schue." She acknowledged before opening her notebook back up and continued working on her essay.

"Big plans this weekend?" He asked, trying to make small talk.

"Hanging out with friends." She answered, not looking up from her notebook, nor asking if he had plans himself which would have been the polite thing to do.

"Sounds fun. Listen, I was thinking and you were right, I shouldn't have given the lead to Quinn. I had promised it to you and it wasn't fair of me to break that promise."

"Again" She muttered just loudly enough for him to hear but not loud enough for him to be sure she meant for him to acknowledged it anyway, "Again. You're right. I have been treating you poorly these past few weeks" She coughed, loudly, "Months" He amended before going on, "I'm truly sorry"

"Apology accepted" She replied, graciously. Still not looking up from her library door opened again, "Berry, footballs over. You ready?" Puck called.

"Coming Noah" She replied, putting her stuff away and grabbing her bag.

"So I'll see you in Glee on Tuesday?" Mr. Schue called to Rachel's already retreating back.

She paused turned back to him, "I'm not coming back to Glee."

He looked confused, "But you said…"

"I accepted your apology but you aren't the only reason I left. Anyway, as I'm sure Kurt already told you, I have already became involved in something that would not leave me enough time to participate in glee anyway, not to mention the conflict of interest involved" Noah snorted at that but didn't say anything else.

Schue looked shocked and still a little confused so she went on to say, "Have a good weekend, Mr. Schue. I'll see you in Spanish"

* * *

And with that, she left her Spanish teacher, still dazed at their conversation, and followed Noah outside to Matt's car where Matt and Mike were already waiting. Mike was in the backseat scowling a little and before Noah got a chance to say anything, Rachel yelled, "SHOTGUN" And dashed to the front seat, locking the car door as she got in.

"No Fair!" Noah yelled, even as he came after her laughing. Rachel was laughing too. She calmed down as Noah opened the back door and slid in, pouting.

"You cheated, Berry" He accused.

Mike said, "Wouldn't have matter, Matt would have kicked you to the back anyway. He said ladies get front seat." He was pouting too.

Rachel looked over at Matt, raising an eyebrow, "Ladies get front huh? I'll remember that" She stuck her tongue out at the back seat before adding, "Nice to know one of you is a gentleman."

Noah rolled his eyes while Mike said, "I am too" Pouting even more.

Rachel fought not to laugh as she said, "I'm sure you are, Michael" She reached into her bag and tossed him a tootsie pop. "Here, I got this for you"

He grinned at her, moodiness forgotten while Matt's eyes widened, "If I knew you were going to give him sugar, I would have made you wait for San and Brit."

She looked back to see him sticking the sucker into his mouth and looking out the window before leaning over as far as the seatbelt would allow and whispering so just Matt would hear, two words, "Sugar free"

He grinned then, looking in the window and seeing Mike was happily sucking on the candy not at all aware that he had been tricked.

"Do you have anymore of those?" He asked.

"A whole box" Rachel nodded, grinning with him.

"I'm really starting to like you." He stated, still grinning.

"ME TOO" Mike agreed, enthusiastically.

"Just starting too?" Rachel teased, pretending to pout.

"I always liked you Rach," Noah said, pointedly making himself sound better.

"Aww thanks, Noah even if your full of shit" Rachel smiled at him sweetly, causing Mike to choke on his sucker making Noah pound on his back a little to clear his lungs.

Rachel laughed a little at the shock on the boys faces. It was totally worth using that vulgar word to see that.

"Damn, Berry. You almost killed him" Noah said, chuckling because he knew she was proud of herself.

"But, I didn't do anything to him," She answered acting confused.

"You know what you did," was his reply, rolling his eyes at her innocent act.

"Matt, did I do anything to choke Michael?" She asked, keeping the innocent tone.

"Not that I saw" Matt answered, chuckling as Mike kicked his seat in protest.

"SO much for bros before hoes," Mike muttered so that just Puck heard him, causing him to burst out laughing.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Nothing" Mike and Noah both chorused.

Shaking her head, Rachel reached in and grabbed another sugar free tootsie pop, tossing it to mike, "There ya go, forgive me?"

He grinned at her, "As if I could stay mad" he replied.

They pulled into her house and all of them jumped out of the car.

* * *

"You all are staying this weekend right?" Rachel asked them as she unlocked her house and let them all in.

Noah answered first, "This weekend and next week and that weekend and so on and so forth."

She rolled her eyes but turned to the two she was actually asking, Mike nodded his head and Matt said, "We'll have to if we want to be ready to kick ass in three weeks."

She smiled, at them, nodding "It's going to be hard work but we can do it, I know we can." "While we're waiting on the girls to get here, maybe you and I should try singing Don't Stop to see how it sounds," Matt suggested.

Rachel nodded, grinning "That's an excellent idea, Matt. Lets all go down to the studio and we can practice there."

Noah said, "You guys go ahead, I'm getting something to eat first."

Mike said, "Me too" And headed off with him.

"Bring me something, please" She called after them before heading towards her studio, Matt close behind her.

Inside, she went to her mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water motion for Matt to get whatever he wanted out of the fridge, "I only drink water down here but there's sodas in there for when Noah comes down here to play guitar or to bug me while I'm dancing or whatever."

Matt grabbed a soda, "thanks" he said before taking a big drink.

After they both had put their drinks down, Rachel went to her cd player, finding the right CD she put on the song and paused it, "Do you want to get started or wait on them?" She asked.

"Let's go ahead and start, they'll hear it plenty the next couple weeks, I'm sure." He replied and she agreed.

Pressing play she walked up to him and on his cue he said "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere"

Rachel's eyes widened a little at his voice but made her cue, "Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere"

They sang through the rest of the song, even Noah and Santana's part and Rachel had to admit to herself, she was pleasantly surprised at how they sounded together. When the song ended, they heard applause and looking up, Mike, Noah, Santana and Britney were all there, listening.

"That sounded amazing" Santana told them, grinning.

"Yeah and you two looked really good dancing" Britney added.

Mike and Noah nodded in agreement, both grinning. Noah tossed Rachel an apple, and when she raised an eyebrow at it he told her, "Healthiest thing I know how to make"

She shook her head but took a bite anyway.

When he was sure her mouth was full, Noah looked over at Santana and said, "I think they replaced us, San. You heard them singing our part."

Rachel glared at him, mouth full so she couldn't say anything yet, while Santana answered, "I heard, Puck. Guess we're not needed anymore. Might as well just leave."

Matt rolled his eyes while Rachel swallowed and said, "That isn't funny, Noah Eli Puckerman. Don't make me come over their and knock some sense into you, or better yet don't make me call your mother to come over here and knock some sense into you."

His eyes had already widened at her threat of violence, popped out of his head when she threatened to call his mother, he threw his hands up in surrender, "Chill, Berry. I was just kidding, though you guys did do great with the song without us." at the glare he continued, "But that just means it'll be that much better when we add to it."

She nodded, slightly appeased but added, "For the hundredth time, Noah, my name is Rachel. Not Berry, Rachel."

He grinned at her, "You threatened to call my mom, you get called Berry. Be glad it wasn't another B word I know"

Britney was watching them, half confused half amused. She laughed and said, "My name starts with a B, you could have called her that"

"Not what I was thinking but that's true too" Noah nodded, smiling at the ditzy blonde.

"Lets get started," Rachel said, ignoring the rest of the conversation. "What do you guys want to do for choreography?"

They spent the next hour and a half blocking the dance moves for the song. Rachel paired with Matt, Noah with Santana and Mike with Britney. By the end of the hour and a half they had worked out a pretty stable routine for the song and were all pretty confident that it would be a crowd pleaser.

* * *

After that, they ordered Chinese take out and while waiting for it poured over a list of possible song choices for the other five in their set.

When the doorbell rang, signaling food they had all finally agreed on two songs besides Don't stop Believing. Britney and Mike had both said that they just really wanted to dance and not to sing lead, at least not yet, Mike had said when Rachel had questioned if they were sure.

Rachel then assured them that anytime they changed their minds, they would be more than welcome to sing lead in a song or two on a set.

They told her they would let her know so it left her and Matt and Noah and Santana. Though Santana had said that in some songs it might be better to have Noah and Rachel so there would be some of that as well eventually. Santana and Noah would be singing lead in Santana's favorite song of the moment, Airplanes by B.O.B. and Rachel and Matt were singing lead in Gotta be somebody by Nickelback. Now that they had half their set list decided, they felt a lot better. Well, Rachel felt better the others were good when they knew Don't Stop and got that down but Rachel knew that that song was the easy part since they all knew it and had the parts broken down for them. The rest of the songs, unless they picked songs they had song in glee and they were avoiding that for the most part.

They ate and talked about school. Rachel telling them all about her conversations with Kurt and Mr. Schue.

Then Mike was telling them about how Quinn had cornered him in their English class. "She's scary, dude. Remember last year when she was nice for like 2.5 seconds? I don't not after today."

They were all laughing at him being scared of Quinn but he kept saying, "You weren't there. If the teacher hadn't come back in I could be dead right now."

Rachel patted his arm, trying to look sympathetic. "Do you want me and San to kick her ass for you?" She asked, smiling when Santana burst into laughter.

Mike looked at her all hopeful, "Really? You all will kick her ass for me?"

Rachel was laughing now, she couldn't help it, shaking her head, "Michael, Quinn isn't going to hurt you. If she comes up to you again, just walk away. If she says anything else come to us and us girls will take care of her for you."

"Promise?" He asked, pouting again.

"Promise" Rachel said, smiling at him before turning back to Matt, "Any horror glee stories today, Matt?"

"Um, I'm sure Puck told you about Finn" When she nodded, he shook his head, "Then nope they all pretty much leave me alone."

"Brit? Did anyone from glee come up to you today?" Santana asked, gently.

Britney nodded, frowning. "Mercedes did"

"What'd she want?" Rachel asked, already frowning.

"She said that I should get Mike and come back to glee before you took him like you took Finn and Puck…. Where did you take Finn and Puck? And are you going to take Mike somewhere? If you are that's okay as long as you bring him back like you brought Finn and Puck back" She said all of this, with a thoughtful look on her face.

Rachel however was shaking a little with anger, as was Santana. Rachel said as calmly as she could, "Don't worry Brit, I'm not taking Mike anywhere. If we go anywhere you'll probably be with us."

Britney nodded, "That's what I said to her and then I left because I saw Santana" She grinned at Rachel then, who made herself smile back, shaking off the insult.

Santana turned to her, "You okay, B?"

"I'm fine."

"Rach?" Matt asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, trying to pretend to be interested.

"You can take me anywhere you'd like" he winked at her then, making her laugh.

"Aww, I think Matt was feeling left out, Rach. You took all of the rest of us and left him by himself" Noah teased, causing Matt to blush and the rest to laugh.

"Thanks guys, don't worry about me. I expected them to try some of these stunts. Did anyone talk to you San?"

Santana shook her head, "You know everyone in there but Schue are terrified of me. They aren't going to mess with me."

Mike looked at her, "Beware of Quinn, she's scary"

Santana rolled her eyes, "She won't mess with me. I'm head cheerio and can screw her over. Soon she won't be messing with any of us. Give me a little time" She smirked after that statement.

"Noah? Any comments that you haven't told us about yet?"

"Nope, they're all scared of me too, besides Quinn and Finn and Quinn knows that if she's going to reason with anyone to get me back, she'd have to play nice with you so she's not going to try."

Rachel nodded, knowing he was probably right about that. "Does anyone find it weird that Tina and Artie haven't come up to anyone? Honestly I expected them to try first since no one has any real problems with either of them compared to the rest."

Santana shrugged and said, "I might have said something to them before I left yesterday. Maybe it got them thinking"

"Don't be mean to them, please. They don't deserve it.. At least not like the others."

"Hey, if they leave us alone, I'll leave them alone, I have no problem with them" Santana replied throwing her hands up in surrender

* * *

After that conversation, it all moved to more fun topics like what they were going to do this weekend besides practice like crazy. All of them had told their parents that they were in a band and were practicing for a competition so they wouldn't be home this weekend.

"We could go to that new water park that opened up" Noah suggested, winking at the girls.

"We don't have time to spend all day at a water park just so you can check out the girls in their bikinis, Noah" Rachel scolded, trying to hide the small smile playing on her face.

"As long as your one of those girls in the bikinis, doll, we have all the time in the world" He replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Matt and Mike, "We could go to the park tomorrow, the actual park not the water park," She added before Noah could open his mouth, "We could pack a picnic have fun there and practice all the same time"

"You mean, perform? Tomorrow?" Matt asked, not looking to sure of himself.

"Of course. It would be good to have a change of scenery. It'd be good practice too."

"I don't know B. Maybe we should practice here a little more first" Santana said, not looking very sure herself.

"Oh come on, it'll be a practice. You know, like football games are practice for your cheerleading competitions."

Still frowning, she shrugged, not giving an answer either way, Britney spoke up though, "I want to go on a picnic. Can we? And there's swings at the park right?"

When Rachel nodded, Britney clapped, "Please San! I want to go!"

Santana laughed at how excited Brit looked and nodded, "Alright I'm in but if we get laughed at, I'm letting Quinn get Mike"

Mike yelled, "Hey? Why am I the one that gets punished?"

"Because your girlfriend talked me into it and I won't punish her." Santana retorted.

Mike grumbled but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Well now that that's settled, lets watch a movie" Rachel said, grinning now that she got her way.

"Sure, what movie?" Noah asked.

"You guys pick, I'm going to get this stuff cleaned up" Rachel replied, picking up the containers that had held their Chinese.

Matt said, "I'll help you." And together they quickly got all the trash together and took it into the kitchen.

After everything was taken care of Rachel said, "Thank you, Matt. I'm going to go take this trash out, then I'll be back."

"Here, I'll take it. Where's the nearest dumpster?"

"Actually we have one of those huge trash cans right over there" She pointed to a corner of the yard from the back door, "I can take it"

"Don't worry about it," Matt said, taking the trash from her hands, "Be right back"

"Thank you" She said again before turning and heading back into the living room, grabbing a bottle of water before she did.

* * *

They were all already settled down, Noah, Santana, Britney and Mike were all sprawled out on the big couch she had. Britney pretty much sitting on Mike's lap. The love seat and the arm chair were the seats open. Rachel sat on the love seat and looked at the others, "What are we watching?"

"Hot Tub Time Machine" Santana answered, smiling. "I heard it was good"

Rachel nodded, "I haven't had a chance to watch it yet, Noah and I were supposed to watch it yesterday"

"That's what I told them. That's why we're watching it now." Noah answered, "Where's Matt?"

"Taking the trash out. He'll be here in a minute."

"Damn, you already have him doing chores?" Noah joked

"He offered, I told him I'd do it" Rachel replied, sounding slightly offended.

"Just kidding, Berry. I do chores around here too, remember?"

"Because you're afraid I'll tell your mother if you don't" Rachel said back.

"Always playing the mom card, not cool" Noah grumbled but he was trying not to laugh and you could tell.

"You're the one who taught me to use every advantage I have" Rachel smirked back.

"Not against me"

"As amusing as this exchange is, maybe we should start the movie" Matt said interrupting their argument as he came in and dropped down on the loveseat beside Rachel.

She smiled at him and then nodded, "He's right I want to stay awake for the whole thing so we better start it now."

Santana pressed play and then moved so she was leaning against Puck. Puck moved his arm around her shoulder so it was more comfortable. Rachel smiled at them, when they weren't looking. She was hoping they would get over the whole 'to badass to admit my feelings' crap and tell each other already. She wasn't sure until today about Santana but Noah had actually liked Santana for a while, he just didn't want to admit it to her.

Santana had asked her earlier today in one of their classes if she liked anyone and Rachel had turned it around to ask Santana instead.

Santana had actually blushed and eventually told her who, Noah of course. Rachel had been so happy she had wanted to get them together right then but decided they'd figure it out better on their own then with her meddling. Looks like she was right.

She had thought about the question Santana had asked her, about if she liked anyone. Only Noah knew who she liked. It had started off as a small crush and had grown a lot these past couple of days. Matt had always been nice to her even back in freshman year when Noah was Puck and a jerk to her everyday.

It was little things, never obvious but sometimes if he saw Noah coming at her with a slushy, he would come talk to him, distracting him until she got away, or if he saw her alone after she had been slushied he'd smile at her or wave. This past summer when the whole Finn/Quinn fiasco had went on, Matt was the second person on her side, second only to Noah and if rumors were to be believed he was actually the first to hit Finn when it all happened, not that she condoned violence but this time she hadn't cared.

Now she was sitting on a love seat with him, after spending most of the past two days with him and she couldn't help but smile in contentment. She looked at the tv trying to focus on the movie but that went out the window when she felt his arm move around her shoulder.

She looked at him in surprise but he didn't look at her, just kept his eyes on the tv. She smiled and moved her head to his shoulder, leaning on him. That made him hold her a little tighter and she heard him let out a breath. Smiling she realized that they all might be getting just what the dreamed for professionally and socially. It was turning out to be a great weekend.

* * *

After the movie, everyone headed to their rooms. They all had clothes with them this time so there was no late visit from the girls. Noah came into her room after they had both changed however and he was smirking.

"You and Rutherford looked pretty cozy" He grinned when he saw her blush as he jumped up on the bed.

She went to lay by him, same as the night before but instead of saying anything about her and Matt she said, "As did you and Ms. Lopez. She likes you, you know"

Noah rolled his eyes tightening his arms so she was forced to have her head on his chest and not see his face, "what makes you say that?"

"She told me. She just doesn't think you'd want to settle down with just her."

"She told you? Really?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Isn't it, like against the girl code or something to tell me this?" He asked in reply.

She nodded, "I think so but it was either tell you about her or tell her about you. Which would you have me choose?"

"Good choice, Berry." He was grinning, she could hear it in his voice.

"I told myself I'd leave it alone and not meddle"

"How'd that work for you?" He teased.

"Pretty well actually. I didn't say anything until now and I've known since right after lunch."

He laughed, "Nice work you made it almost twelve hours."

"I know, I was pretty proud of myself" she moved to look at him, smirking.

"Of course you probably only made it this long because you had other things on your mind" He said, wiping the smirk off her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered trying to sound sleepy as she buried her head in his chest.

"Mmhmm, sure you don't. Well let me return the favor, Rutherford's liked you since longer than we've been friends"

"What? And you're just now telling me?" Rachel exclaimed jumping out of his arms to look at him, shocked.

He just shrugged, grinning, "Guess I'm better at having other things on my mind so I didn't slip and tell you."

She hit him, "You're a horrible best friend. How could you keep something like this from me! You know I've had a crush on him for…forever"

"I told myself I wouldn't meddle" He mimicked her, causing her to slap him again.

"Come on, lay back down. Be mad at me tomorrow, I'm tired now" he whined pulling her back down.

She curled back up with him, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"We are laying here, cuddled with one another while talking about how there are two other people in this house that we both have feelings for who apparently have feelings for us and yet here we are, in bed, together."

He laughed too, "Yeah we're quite a stubborn pair, aren't we."

She nodded, finally feeling sleep tugging at her.

"It'll all work out, eventually" Noah said quietly.

She nodded again, "Yeah, we just have to be patient"

"Or just speak up, ourselves" he replied.

Rachel shook her head, "Don't know about you but I'm going with patience. I am not telling him first"

Noah laughed again, "You know me, I'll keep my mouth shut until she drags it out of me, most likely."

"Like I said, we need patience" she said, even sleepy she sounded proud.

He nodded, "You're right Berry"

"Rachel"

"Sorry. You're right, Rach. Good night."

"Night, Noah. Sweet Dreams"

"You too" He whispered, before they both fell asleep, dreaming of the ones they wanted but were to stubborn to go after.

* * *

**And there we are, Chapter 3. One shot should be up tomorrow or Monday and then on to working on chapter 11 of New Semester and Ch. 4 of this. Coming up, picnic performance, run in with some of the rest of New Directions, the first competition, meeting Noah's family and some Fun Pezberry/puckelberry interactions so stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, I don't know if I like this chapter or not but this is what came out so I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own but surely wish i did ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

**FreakTonight: I'd like to know where my knight is too ;) Rachel's lucky lol. She isn't going back to them no worries ;) **

**Jheyna Aj Jax: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)**

**Shinecsc: Thanks for the review!**

**TwilightGleek: I'm glad! Here's the update, as requested ;)**

**Raven Vongola: The competition will probably be chapter 6 or 7 so it's coming quickly :)**

**Emo Nemo96: Mike is nuts lol I love it! They all want to be together, believe me but they are too stubborn! Don't worry, they'll figure it out...eventually.**

**xjo orange: Thank you! Would you believe i actually like Will on the show...most days? I write my stories and don't believe it lol. **

**StereoSkyline: I'm glad you like them :) Thank you for the review!**

**GingerGleek: Aww thanks *hugs* Hope you keep enjoying them!**

**Fja: :D**

**MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman: Thank's for the great review ;) hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Same as the morning before, Rachel woke up, disentangled herself from Noah and did her routine. She went down and made breakfast again, mentally making a grocery list as she went. Once things were set she skipped up the stairs, waking everyone up.

Everything was pretty much the same as before and she realized she could get used to this routine, happily.

Santana was the easiest to wake up, same as before. Noah, you threatened his bacon and he was up. Matt, well she didn't want to risk a redo of the morning before, especially after what Noah told her the night before, so she threw a pair of socks at his face when she came in.

When they hit his face, he batted them away but that was it. Sighing, Rachel was about to go closer when she saw a tiny smirk on his face and realized he was faking, "Mathew Rutherford, I know you're awake so get your lazy butt up and wake Michael up for breakfast." She ordered turning to leave.

"Good morning to you too, Rach" He replied, still grinning.

"Good morning, now get up" and with that she left, before he could see the smile on her own face.

She was about to head downstairs when she heard, "B, come here" she turned and saw Santana standing in the doorway of the room she now claimed. She walked over, and was surprised by Santana grabbing her arm and pulling her to her own room opening and shutting the door and clicking the lock in place.

"Um, can I help you?" Rach asked, surprised at Santana's actions.

"Actually, yeah you can. First you can answer a question for me and then you can help me."

She cocked an eyebrow at her but said, "And the question is?"

"You like Matt, don't you?"

Rachel's mouth opened in shock but she quickly shut it, shaking her head no, "I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I like Matt. He's a nice guy and a great friend."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Come on, B, you know what I mean. You like him, as in you have a crush on him, want to be with him, yada yada yada"

Rachel sighed but figured since Santana admitted her own feelings for Noah to her the day before, it was safe to trust her with the same feelings, "Yes, I may have some romantic feelings for Mathew but I won't let them affect the group or anything. How did you know?"

Another eye roll before Santana said, "I wasn't worried about it affecting anything, I just wanted to make sure I was right because it was kind of part of my plan and I figured something was going on with how cozy you two were last night on top of the chemistry you two seemed to have during Don't Stop Believing."

Rachel frowned, "Plan? And was I that obvious?"

Santana shook her head, "Honestly, it was more a leap of logic and a guess than anything. I wanted to dress up a little for our outing and didn't want to be the only one dressing to impress. Who better than the other girl trying to get the boy?"

Rachel looked down at her outfit, a black mini skirt and a pink button up "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Santana looked her up and down, "For once, not really anything but it's something that you wear all the time. I want to change us both up a bit to make them notice us."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment on her outfit before giving her a wary look, "How different?"

Santana just dragged her to her closet and started going through her clothes. For Rachel she found a pair of jean shorts that were as short, if not shorter, than her skirts and a red t shirt with the word Love written in white across the front, that was short enough to show an inch or so of skin between the bottom and her shorts.

Rachel looked at the outfit, one that her fathers' no doubt had picked out for her because she didn't remember the clothes and decided it might be nice to change it up every once in a while.

She took the clothes into her bathroom and changed as Santana changed into the clothes she picked out for herself. A matching pair of shorts and a similar shirt only in white with the word Dreamer written in Blue.

When they looked at each other they started laughing at the semi matching outfits. They both left their hair down and quickly did their make and headed down for breakfast. Surprisingly the boys had left them some food. Not so surprisingly, when they walked in all of the boys mouths dropped.

Rachel and Santana pretended not to notice, pouring themselves coffee and making their plates. They sat side by side across from Matt and Noah and continued a conversation about a shopping trip they were planning for clothes for their competitions, including Britney in their conversation but leaving the rest of the boys out.

"B, you look hot" Britney said, suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Thank you Britney, you look very pretty yourself" Rachel replied, smiling.

Brit nodded, smiling, "Thanks. Can we go swing now?"

Rachel and Santana both laughed, but nodded "Sure Brit, let me finish packing our lunch and we'll go" Rach answered, grinning at the girl.

Santana said, "Come on, Brit lets go get the cd player and music."Brit followed her, followed by Mike and Noah, who figured they 'might need help'.

Matt asked, "Need any help, Rach?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, Matt thank you for the offer though" She replied, finishing the picnic and closing the basket.

She went to carry it and he was there, "Here let me," He said quickly, grabbing the basket from her and causing her to smile at him.

"Thank you Mathew!" She said with a smile, linking her arm with his free one, they headed to the car where the other four had already brought the rest of the needed equipment.

"Everyone ready?" Santana asked, smirking at Rachel when she saw her and Matt walk out arm and arm.

Rachel nodded, "I've got the food, I think that's everything" She also returned the smirk, noting that Noah was hanging close to San.

Noah looked up when she spoke, gave her a once over, as if he hadn't noticed her outfit in the kitchen (With San there it was quite possible he hadn't' she thought) and whistled, "Damn, Berry. You've been holding out on me. Where'd you get those clothes?"

She giggled, even as she felt Matt tense beside her, "From my closet, same as San did"

Noah cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "You two share clothes now? When'd that happen?"

Santana turned to him, "We've shared a lot more than clothes" She replied with a wink before skipping up to Rachel and putting an arm around her waist.

Noah was making some sputtering choking noise and he wasn't the only one, which made all of the girls laugh before Rachel said, "Really boys, get your mind out of the gutter and lets go"

They were taking Santana's car and all squeezing in because they didn't feel like driving two cars. Santana tossed her keys to Mike and the surprised Asian caught them but was smart enough not to ask why. He got in the driver's seat and Brit claimed the front which left four people and three seats in the back."Who's sitting on who's lap? Santana asked, looking at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged, "One of us can sit in the middle on the way there and one on the way back." As if the middle was the prize for them. Both girls knew different but San played along, nodding.

"I'll sit in the middle on the way there"

Rachel nodded, smiling over at Matt "You mind if I sit on you, Matt? I can sit on Noah's lap if you prefer"

He quickly shook his head, while Noah and Mike both chuckled at the quickness of his response, "No, no I don't mind."

She grinned at him, before motioning them all to get in. She got in last, she was sitting on his lap but her legs were across both San and Noah's.

"Everyone comfy?" Mike asked as he started the car.

"Yep" "Yes" "Definitely" and "Yea" were all chorused from the back seat and he pulled out.

The short ride to the park was definitely a fun one for Rachel because she could tell San's plan was working like a charm, Matt's arm was around her waist and he had been talking to her, cracking jokes the whole ride.

When Mike parked the car, she was disappointed that it was over so soon but flashed him a small smile as she got out, followed by him. They grabbed the equipment and found a shady spot under a tree that was close to the swings. "Alright guys, let's practice 'Don't Stop Believing' then we can take a break and swing or whatever" Rachel said, getting the cd player set up on the nearby picnic table.

Everyone agreed and got into position for the beginning of the song, Rachel pressed play and moved over beside Matt. As the song started, they forgot where they were and just went into their own little world, doing the choreography they had been practicing and singing the song better than ever, Rachel thought.

When they finished they heard applause that brought them out of their own thoughts. Looking over they saw they had a small crowd close by. Mostly mom's and small children but a few teenagers and dads as well.

"That was amazing" one woman, standing by a small child exclaimed.

A little girl of about five ran up to Rachel and tugged on her hand a little, "You're really pretty, are you an angel?"

Rachel smiled down at the little girl, "No, just a singer. What's your name?"

"Ariel"

"Can you sing, Ariel?"Ariel nodded and quickly proved it by singing 'A whole New World' From Aladdin.

"Wow, that was really good" Britney said coming to stand with Rachel.

Ariel grinned up at them both, "Your turn" she said.

"Um.." Rachel looked at everyone when she noticed the rest of the crowd was nodding with the girls sentiment. "You guys want to run through Airplanes?"

Santana shrugged, "We don't really have choreography down for that but I guess we gotta work on it sometime right?"

Rachel nodded and went over to the cd player and changed the discs to the right song, "Ready?"

She asked, looking at Santana and Noah, who both nodded. She pressed play and moved to the back with Matt.

The first notes of Santana sing "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now" started and Rachel noticed as she and Brit sang back up for her that a lot of the crowd was singing along. When the song ended there was more applause and another encore was called for.

"Time for Gotta be somebody" Noah said, smiling at Rachel.

Rachel smiled back before turning to the crowd, "This is the last song, unless you want to hear them over because these are all we've got so far." She then switched the cd again and pressed play, hurrying over to Matt. As she was singing she saw a couple of familiar figures make their way to the front of the crowd but tried to ignore it and focus on Matt and the dancing.

At the end, while most of the crowd was clapping, a couple of teens approached them with sneers on their faces.

"This is why you left glee? Really?" Kurt asked, looking at them with disdain.

"Seriously, there's a reason why most of you were in the background. You all suck" Mercedes added.

Before any of them could reply, Ariel marched over and kicked Kurt and Mercedes' shins, "They do not. They sung pretty" She said with a child stubbornness as she glared up at them.

"Well you won over the children, I guess if that's the audience you like then you're right to be here and not going up with the rest of us." Kurt said looking down at the little girl.

"Where exactly are you guys going?" Rachel asked, glaring at them. "Last I checked, glee clubs need at least 12 members and last I counted you have at most, six."

Mercedes shrugged, "We weeded out the bad and are now auditioning for real talent who know their place"

"You mean you're looking for anyone willing to let your mediocre talent be put on show? Jacob owes me quite a few favors, I'll put a good word in for you" Rachel replied, snidely, "But as you can see we're busy so if you don't mind" She made a shooing motion.

They ignored her and looked past her to the rest of the group, "So she speaks for you all now? I mean I know Mike and Matt never say anything anyway and Britney never has a clue what's going on but I'm surprised at you two, letting the crazy diva do your talking for you? My how the mighty have fallen" Kurt said, Mercedes nodding along beside him.

Santana was pissed but Puck just cocked an eyebrow at them, "Believe me, you're better off listening to her and shooing before the girls go crazy on your asses."

Kurt rolled his eyes but then Puck added, "Oh and Hummel, you may act like a girl but your not one, remember that before you open your mouth again"

Kurt snapped his mouth shut, Mercedes said, "Go back to playing for the kiddies, they're to young to know real talent."

Just as they were turning, a small little girl came up to Santana, "You're the best singer I ever heard"

"Thank you, sweetie" Santana smiled at the girl before they heard, "Arianna! Get away from them and get over here"

"But Cedes, I want to hear them sing more! They're awesome!" the little girl whined.

"Looks like even your little sister knows we're better than you" Rachel said with a grin at the small child before turning to the fuming Mercedes and the glowering Kurt.

"Now, Ari!" Kurt ordered, ignoring the last comment Rach had made. Ari threw her arms around Santana quickly before pulling away and heading after Mercedes and Kurt, who were now high tailing it out of there.

The whole group laughed, not noticing the group that had been watching them were mostly still there until one of the moms asked if they would play 'Don't stop' again.

They did all of the songs again and 'Don't Stop Believing' they did twice more before the crowd left them to their own devices again.

By that time they had mostly forgotten about Kurt and Mercedes. They were on to much of an adrenaline rush from performing. It had been the most fun any of them had had in months and it was starting to sink in that they were going to be able to do a lot more of it in the coming months.

"What do you think guys? Think we'll be ready for the competition?" Noah asked, grinning as he made himself a plate of food from the picnic basket.

"Hell yeah" Mike replied, with everyone grinning and nodding their agreement.

"Tonight, we pick the rest of the songs" Rachel said. "We've got the vocals down pretty well on these three and the choreography is going well but we need to finish the set list."

They nodded all of their mouths too full to answer her. They finished their lunch chatting excitedly about the day, Santana and Matt both forgetting how they had been worried about practicing out here. Now they all felt they could take on anything that came their way. They were all on top of the world and nothing would bring them down.

They finished lunch and Brit spoke up, "Can we swing now?"

* * *

Everyone agreed and they headed to the swings. They played around on them and the other playground equipment for the rest of the afternoon before finally packing up and heading back to Rachel's.

Rachel sat in the middle this time, Santana on Noah's lap, her legs across both Rachel and Matt's. They talked the whole way back about songs to add to their set.

Matt suggested 'love the way you lie' and Rachel admitted she'd never heard it so as soon as they got home, they turned her laptop on and started going through songs on you tube.

In the end they agreed Rachel and Matt would sing lead in 'Love the way You Lie' Santana and Noah would sing 'Good Girls go Bad' and Noah and Rachel would sing 'Fire' All and all Rachel felt the set list had a little of everything and would definitely be worthy of the competition once it was perfected.

They spent the rest of the night making up choreography for the songs, and just playing around with other songs. Showing off dance moves, the boys trying to impress the girls, the girls just plain showing off. It was a really fun night.

Rachel spoke up, when they all finally collapsed on the different couches, in exhaustion, "This has been the best day ever"

"Definitely," Santana agreed.

Matt had his arm around Rachel on the loveseat again and she was leaning against him fighting to keep her eyes open. Santana and Noah were sitting much the same way and Brit was laid out, head in Mike's lap feet on Santana's fast asleep.

"She falls asleep anywhere, doesn't she" Rachel remarked, looking at the child like blonde.

Mike nodded, "She once fell asleep in the shower, waiting for me to bring her a towel, it was fun explaining that to my mom, let me tell you"

They all laughed at that, then Noah's phone started ringing. When he answered it everyone could tell something was going on because he seemed to be arguing with someone.

Finally he hung up and looked up at Rachel, "Sorry Rach, looks like I won't be around much for the beginning of the week."

"What's wrong? Is Debbie alright? Danni?" She asked, immediately thinking of his mom and little sister.

He waved her down, "They're fine, Mom just said we are going to visit grandma because she's been sick. We're leaving Monday. I'll be back Wednesday." He looked at Santana, "You'll be here though, right?" he asked, knowing it would be good not to leave Rach all alone right now.

Santana frowned but shook her head, "I can't. Monday Brit and I leave for the Cheerleading invitational. We won't be back until Thursday."

Rachel said, "Don't worry about me, Noah. I'm capable of staying by myself you know. I've done it for years."

He still didn't look reassured though, that is until Matt spoke up, "Mike, we can stay can't we?" Knowing it probably wouldn't be the smartest to just offer to stay by himself.

Mike seemed to think about it for a minute before nodding, "I don't think anything's going on this week so I don't see any reason why not."

Rachel looked back and forth between the two boys before looking at Noah, "They'll kill each other and possibly drive me insane, you realize this right?"

Noah laughed, "I don't think they'll be that bad, just keep Mike out of the sugar and Matt away from Mike if he does get into the sugar."

Mike glared at the mention of keeping him away from sugar and Matt tightened his hold on Rachel, "Come on Rach, it'll be fun."

Rachel sighed, though she knew she wasn't really worried, just putting up a front, "I guess it might be fun" She allowed, before looking up at Matt and winking.

"There it's all settled" Noah said before getting up, "Now, bed time. Berry wore us all out"

Santana laughed, "Damn, B you're pretty good to wear all five of us out. I'll remember that next time I need a distraction" She winked at her and Rachel laughed before moving to get off of Matt.

She tugged him off the couch and they followed Santana and Noah up the stairs, leaving Mike to get Brit up. Rachel hugged Santana and Matt both goodnight before going into her room and changing for bed. As expected, Noah came in soon after she got into bed and hopped in with her.

* * *

"You're leaving me." Rachel pouted at him, though she didn't mind as much as she would have a week ago.

"Sorry, doll. If it's any consolation, my mom wanted you to go with us but I told her you wouldn't miss that much school."

Rachel frowned because he was right, "I guess that helps a little" She conceded, moving into his arms and closing her eyes, sighing.

"Besides, you'll have Matt here, you won't even notice I'm gone" Noah teased.

"Shut up you" She growled at him, causing him to laugh.

"You know I'm right, you just don't want to admit it" He teased

"You know I'll notice you're gone Noah. You haven't went home for a night in over a month and even then I went with you and it was at your mom's insistence that she hadn't seen us in almost a month."

He frowned, realizing she was actually a little upset he was leaving. She hadn't even realized she was actually upset until just then. "Hey, if you need me too, I'll tell Mom I can't go. I'll come up with something"

She shook her head, "No, you need to go see your grandmother. I'll be fine with Michael and Mathew's company."

He knew she wasn't convinced but let it go because his mom would kill him if he cut out on this. Nothing short of telling her Rachel and he were getting married or having a baby would save him from her wrath if he didn't go and since neither of those were going to happen he was kind of stuck.

"You sure?" He asked

She nodded, "Eventually you and Santana are going to get together so I'm going to have to get used to you not being here anyway. Might as well start now."

The frown deepened instead of lessening with that comment, "Hey, you know you're always going to be my best friend right? Even if Lopez and I start dating or whatever, I'm going to be here whenever you need me. That's not going to change."

She shrugged, knowing he believed that but also knowing priorities change.

"Besides, eventually Rutherford's going to get smart and actually admit he likes you and it'll be me who'll have to get used to sharing you."

Rachel laughed, "We are quite a pair"

He nodded,grinning at how different and yet how alike they actually were. "That we are, remember that."

She closed her eyes, "Love you, Noah"

"Love you too, Rach. Sweet Dreams"

* * *

** I liked parts but not all of this chapter, but next chapter will have Cherryford fun and more gleeks causing problems, what with half the group out of town. Rachel will be having her hands full with them all. Chapter 12 of New Semester will be up soon, it's already started. Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapters :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, this one is a cherryford chapter :) with some Matchel thrown in as well. It was a lot of fun to write! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

**Review replies:**

**emo nemo 96: I agree they're jealous :) I'm glad you like it so far!**

**AussieTasha: I loved Ariel, lol they deserved to be kicked in the shin for what they said.**

**Marnka4: Glad you liked it!**

**lulubell76: I agree they need to grow up but if they did it wouldn't be half as much fun to write ;)**

**jheyna aj jax: Lol, it was a fight for Santana to keep her mouth shut, but they did both know it'd upset Rachel if they stepped in. She is trying to prove she can handle this stuff for herself. Besides in his own was, Puck did threaten Kurt, reminding him he wasn't a girl no matter how he acts like one... :) thanks for the review!  
**

**Gleekforever: thanks for the review**

**alacandbella: Don't worry matchel moments are coming, i was trying to build the friendships a little first ;) enjoy :D**

**seacat03: I almost felt sorry for Mercedes, her own sister said Santana was the best she'd ever heard lol...almost but Cedes was to mean to actually feel bad for her.. :D Enjoy!**

**xjo orange: Thanks! :D**

**TwilightGleek: Thank you :)**

**TwilgihtEmz09: I loved Ariel! :) They definitely deserved to be kicked in the shins at least once for what they were saying! I love writing Puckleberry sweet moments.. :) they make me smile! hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Stardust923: Thanks! hope you like this chapter as well :)**

**GingerGleek: Thanks for the review :) Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**

* * *

**

Noah was upset to leave for home Monday morning. Rachel hugged him, at the door, having already said goodbye to both Brit and San since they had to be at the school super early this morning.

"Call me tonight" She said.

He nodded, "I'll call you when schools out to see what the gossip mill's saying about us now" he promised, hugging her again.

"Go on, you're going to be late" She ordered, trying to shoo him out the door before he saw the ridiculous tears building up in her eyes.

He saw them, "Hey, it's just for a couple days. Matt and Mike are still going to be here so it'll be like I'm not even gone."

She rolled her eyes at him saying that again, "I'm fine, Noah" She promised, "I know it's silly, my body just hasn't realized it yet" She was pouting at that.

He laughed, kissed her forehead, "I'll miss you too, Rach. Now go get those lazy bums up for school. I'll talk to you tonight" and with one last hug, he was out the door and hurrying towards home so his mom wouldn't kill him for being late.

Rachel sighed, watching him go. She knew it was silly to be upset, she really did. She'd just gotten so used to him being there. They hadn't spent a night apart in like three months, which now that she thought about it, was a little crazy.

'No wonder they thought we were dating' she muttered to herself, laughing a little at the realization. She hadn't thought of Noah like that in a very long time, he was her best friend in the whole wide world. His mother was her mother, his sister her sister. The Puckerman's had always been nice to her but these past months they had become her family more so then her fathers. Despite the jokes their friends had made, he really was like her twin brother or something. They even had that cool read each others mind trick sometimes.

Shaking her head, to shake herself out of the mini funk she'd put herself into, she shut the door and headed upstairs to wake Matt up for school.

* * *

When she got to his door, she didn't bother knocking because he never answered. Pushing open the door, she saw him in just his boxers pulling on a pair of jeans. Quickly turning around, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were already awake" She squeaked.

She heard him chuckle, "It's fine Rach, really. All will be forgiven if you make me breakfast"

She rolled her eyes, "Just for that, I should refuse" She replied, walking out the door.

"Thanks darlin'," He called, ignoring her last comment.

"Wake up Mike" She replied before shutting the door so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks from being called darlin'.With that she went downstairs and as she had done before, made breakfast for the three of them. It actually felt weird just making for three even after only a couple of days of making for six.

Not long after, Matt and Mike made their way down the stairs, both pouring themselves a cup of coffee.

"Ready for the epic next two days?" Mike asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Something happening that I don't know about?" She asked with a smile.

"You get to hang out with us" Mike answered, as if she needed to be reminded.

"I've been hanging out with you everyday this weekend"

"Yeah but now you get to hang out with us without distractions" Mike answered, grinning as he reached over to pour himself another cup of coffee.

The glare she gave him, froze him in place, "No more coffee" she said before turning to Matt, "You're quiet this morning."

He opened his mouth to say something but Mike interrupted him, "He's normally quiet, or haven't you noticed? I mean half the school thinks he's a mute and the other half think he's gay in love with Kurt….."

Matt punched Mike's shoulder "Dude, just shut up" He said before turning to Rachel, "See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?"

Rachel giggled but said to Mike, "Half the school think you're mute too does the other half think you're in love with Kurt? Or Matt?"

Mike started sputtering, unable to get anything out as he turned red, while Matt cracked up, holding his hand out for a high five from Rachel.

"That was mean" Mike pouted, "I don't think I like you anymore" he turned to leave the room.

"Aw, Mike don't be mad, I was just teasing" She called, digging in a drawer close to the coffee maker and found one of the sugar free suckers and walked over to him, handing it out to him, "Here, forgive me?"

He looked at the candy in her hand, then back at her, quickly grabbing the candy before she changed her mind, he smiled at her, "Like I said, can't stay mad at you. But that was mean"

She nodded, trying for shamefaced, he popped the sucker in his mouth, "mmm Cherry! My favorite" He said and all was forgiven.

Rachel turned to Matt so she could hide her eye roll and smile from Mike.  
Matt was fighting not to laugh at his oblivious friend. He and Brit were definitely made for each other, he thought to himself before grinning at Rachel. "Let's get out of here"

She nodded and they headed to the car, grabbing their bags and putting on shoes as the went.

* * *

At school the boys ran to Football practice, giving Rachel a quick hug before they went. Rachel walked to her locker and put her things up before grabbing the essay she had worked on in the library Friday and heading back there.

As she was finishing the essay, she felt someone sit beside her, "Hi Rachel"

"Go away, Jacob" She said, without looking up.

"I can't, I need a statement from you for my blog. My readers are anxious to hear from you about your situation."

Giving up on getting rid of him the easy way, she looked up at him with a look of disinterest, "And what exactly is my situation?"

"Well there are two on the rumor mill, One that has been confirmed is that you are in a group with the half of New Directions that left when you got kicked out."

She interrupted him then, "I didn't get kicked out, I quit"

He shrugged, "I've heard both but the other rumor around is that you have three male suitors in the singing jocks and you are having problems choosing just one of them. Comments?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Get your facts straight, Jacob. Mike's with Britney and Puck's my best friend" Using his nickname so that Jacob would read into her saying Noah and not mentioning Santana because she didn't want to drag her into this.

"So you're with Matt then?" Jacob asked, face falling a little.

"No, I'm not 'with' anyone at the moment. And as for the musical group we're a part of, it's called Chasing Dreams and it is much more fun and fair than New Directions and that is all I'm going to say so if you'll excuse me" She grabbed her stuff, getting up to leave.

"Rachel! Wait" Jacob called after her but she was already gone. She hurried to first period, sad that Noah wouldn't be their to keep her company.

* * *

The first few periods went super slow and consisted of Rachel ignoring Jacob in the halls and avoiding any kids from New Directions.

At lunch, Matt and Mike were already there and she told them about Jacob's interview. Besides that they joked around, nothing out of the ordinary.

Last period she had with Finn. Since they broke up he had left her alone so it had never been a problem before but today when she sat down, he sat down at the desk beside her.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Can I help you, Finn?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight" He replied, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes, "It won't work this time, Finn."

He looked confused, "What won't work?" He asked.

"You asking me out to get me to come back to glee. You did that last year, remember? I'm not that stupid anymore"

"I just miss you, Rach. We haven't hung out since the beginning of summer"

"Because you cheated on me with your ex-cheating girlfriend, remember?" She snapped, tired of this conversation and wondering where the teacher was.

"Like you weren't cheating on me with Puckerman" He shot back, glaring.

She shook her head at him, "I never cheated on you Finn, I thought I loved you. It's not my fault that you didn't trust me."

"Whatever, it's in the past. I'm ready to move on. Come on, just come out with me tonight. It'll be fun"

She shook her head, "I'm busy and even if I wasn't, I don't think Quinn would approve"

He frowned, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her"

Her eyes widened, "That, right there, is why we won't ever be able to be friends. You cheated on Quinn with me in the beginning, I was a fool to believe you wouldn't cheat on me but you did, with Quinn and here you are asking me to help you cheat on Quinn…again. Go to Hell, Finn" She snapped before gathering her stuff and heading for the door.

"Ms. Berry?" The teacher asked, finally coming in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Marshall, I'm not feeling well" He nodded, handing her a pass to the nurse. It was times like these that Rachel was glad she was an excellent student, teachers never questioned her when she needed to leave.

She grabbed her stuff out of her locker and headed to Matt's car, tired from the late night they had had the night before, she went out to Matt's car and curled up in the back seat. Quickly falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up when she felt her self being lifted up. Blinking her eyes up at Matt, who now was holding her just outside of the car, "Matt?" She asked sleepily.

"Hey" he said, turning towards the house.

"We're home?" She asked, confused.

Matt nodded, "When we came out, we found you in the back seat. You haven't moved the whole ride home"He stopped in front of the door, realizing he didn't have a key.

Rachel, though liking the feeling of being carried by him, said, "Put me down and I'll let us in"He did that and she let them both in and as she was finally waking up, she looked around. "Where's Mike?" She asked.

"He ran home to grab some things for our, as he calls it, 'Epic Hang fest' " He answered, "I dropped him off at his house and he's going to just drive over in his car."

Rachel nodded, frowning a little, "Should I be worried?"

He chuckled, "Not about what he's bringing, though I'm kind of worried about how much sugar he's going to consume before coming back."

She groaned at the though of sugar high Mike.

Matt laughed then, "Don't worry Rach, I'll protect you" he said with a grin.

Rachel smiled at him then before sitting on the couch and turning the tv on.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, want anything?" He asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Water please" She replied, scrolling through her dvr and selecting the Vampire Diaries episode she hadn't watched yet because Noah hated the show, saying the only redeeming quality it had was that 'Elena girl' was hot as hell.

Matt came back with the water and groaned when he saw the show, "Not you too" he whined.

"What?" Rachel asked, eyes glued to the screen as she took a drink of the water he handed her.

"You're sucked in by the whole Vampire thing too? I thought you were smarter than the other girls out their"

She took time to shoot him a glare before turning back to the television, "I'll have you know that my television show choices have nothing to do with my intelligence Matthew Damon… Oh your middle name's the same as his on the show" She clapped as she realized that.

"How'd you know my…Puck" He growled as he figured out how she'd know his middle name.

She grinned at him as a commercial came on, not fast forwarding so she could focus on him for a minute.

He reached for the remote but she held it away from him, "No, I can never watch this while Noah's here, come on Matt" she whined at him, hoping he'd give in.

No such luck he leaned farther reaching for the hand that was back over her head, "Not a chance, Rach. I'm not sitting here through that no matter how much you pout" He replied giving up on reaching over her and instead, resorted to a tactic he used against his sister, he started tickling her sides.

She started trying to use her free hand to slap his away but it wasn't working to well because she was laughing to hard."Stop.." She said, breathless from laughing but he was merciless and kept going, until she got smart and used the free hand to poke at his side, which with him leaning over her was easily accessible to her.

He smirked down at her, "Sorry Rach, not ticklish"

She pouted when she could get the breath to, "everyone…" laughs "ticklish somewhere" she got out before roaming her hand up to under his arms then his chin but getting no reaction but that infuriating smirk.

"Matt" she tried to whine but it came out breathy and when he looked at her face, his hands stilled their assault. She was laying there, hair all over the place, hand thrown over here head, face red from laughing and so close to his that it would only take a little… and as he thought it his face was moving closer to hers and he saw her eyes close in response.

Just as he closed his though, the door swung open "Let the Epic Friend Fest begin!" Mike called, not seeing what was going on between his two friends.

* * *

Matt reached and grabbed the remote from Rachel's hand and whispered, "I win" to her before jumping off the couch and turning the tv off placing the remote on a shelf far above her head.

Rachel sat up, shocked at what just happened, 'Did I imagine it? Or was he really going to kiss me before Mike came in?' She was fairly certain she didn't imagine it but now had her doubts.

"Are you going to play or what, Rach?" Mike called, snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw they had a game system hooked up to her tv.

"what are we playing?" She asked.

"DDR" Mike answered, excitedly.

She smiled at him before nodding agreement, "Sounds fun" and with that she fully snapped out of her daydreams and thoughts on her and Matt and got up to have fun with her an hour later, she had kicked Matt's butt at DDR though she had suspicions that he wasn't trying as hard as he had with Mike because he beat Mike and Mike had wiped the floor with her.

* * *

They were about to do a round with her and Mike again when her phone started singing sweet caroline. "That's Noah" she said, going to answer her phone.

Matt arched an eyebrow at her with the ring tone. She shrugged before answering, "hello?'

"Hey, Berry. How'd it go?"

"Rachel" she replied, automatically.

She knew he rolled his eyes but said, "Rachel, how'd it go?"

She launched into the story of what happened with Jacob and then with Finn. She heard the music stop on the game but didn't think anything of it just told Noah everything that happened.

"That dumbass" Noah growled, "I'll kick his ass Thursday, Rach"

"Don't bother, Noah, he's not worth you getting suspended. I missed you today"

"Missed you too, diva." He said back, before saying, "What?" then, "Rach, mom wants to talk to you"

"Rachel?" She heard before she could respond to Noah.

"Hi, Mom" Rachel answered automatically, having been coerced into calling Debbi mom a few months ago.

"How are you sweetie? I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks! You're getting as bad as Noah!

"Sorry, Mom. I've just been really busy. I promise I'll come over for dinner soon"

"I know you will. You're coming Wednesday when we get home"

Rachel should have seen that coming but found herself nodding, "Sure, that sounds wonderful"

"Are you alright, hon? I hate to think of you alone in that big house but we really needed to come out here. I wish you would have came"

"I'm fine, really. I have a couple of friends staying with me to keep me company so I'm not alone, don't worry."

"Oh, that makes me feel better. I better give Noah back the phone, he looks like he's going to burn holes through me if I don't." She chuckled, "Love you, sweetie. I'll see you Wednesday"

"Love you too, Mom. See you then. Tell Grandma I said hi"

She then heard the phone handed off again, "Rach?" Noah asked.

"Looks like we're at your house, Wednesday" Rachel said, smiling a little. She really had meant to go see them sooner, life just got busy and time got away from her.

"Sounds like it. Look, I have to get off here for now. I'll call you later tonight, alright?"

"Sure, be good" she replied, teasing.

He laughed, "I think I should be telling you that, for once. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He teased back.

"What wouldn't you do, exactly, Noah?" She asked, as innocently as she could pull off.

Chuckling he said, "Good point, maybe I should say don't do anything I would do. It may be safer"

Laughing, she silently agreed with the safer part before saying, "Talk to you later,"

"Later, Berry" He replied, hanging up before she could lecture him not to call her that.

* * *

She hung up her phone she found herself staring up at two boys, both with serious expressions on their faces."What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell us about Finn?" Matt demanded.

Frowning, she realized she had forgotten to tell them about the incident. She had planned on it but her mind had been on other things. Since she couldn't exactly say this with Mike right there she said, "I meant too, it just slipped my mind." She looked at Matt as she said it, hoping he'd understand what she meant.

He did, she knew because she saw his already dark cheeks darken more before asking, "That's why you were already in the car when we got out there?"

She nodded, "I told Marshall I wasn't feeling well and then went out to the car."

Still frowning, Mike said, "Promise you won't keep this stuff from us anymore?"

Rachel nodded, "I wasn't trying to keep it from you this time, it just wasn't that important and slipped my mind is all"

"Well don't let it happen again" Matt said quickly before Mike could say anything else.

Rachel nodded before saying, "Now who's ass am I kicking on DDR?"

That made them all laugh before Mike said him and just like that they were back to the carefree mood of before the call.

After a little more DDR, Mike claimed it was time for Karaoke which Rachel eagerly agreed to. Mike went first choosing a silly pop song, 'I want candy' by Aaron Carter. As he sung it dancing around the room he had Rachel cracking up and Matt was fighting not to do the same.

When he finished, Rachel said it was her turn, winking at Matt before she jumped up, she went to the system and scanned through the songs before picking one she felt would adequately express some of her feelings without being to obvious. Katy Perry's Not like the movies came on and she realized that though the end part did fit Matt for her, the beginning fit Finn and her to a T. She had wanted that relationship to work so bad, that she didn't realize that the fairy tale feeling wasn't there. She sang the song, alternating between closing her eyes and looking straight into Matt's when his parts would come on. She knew he caught on some because she saw the tiny smile on his lips.

As soon as she finished they both clapped, Mike said "That was awesome, never thought you were one for Katy Perry thought."

Rachel smiled at him, "Never thought you were one for Aaron Carter but I didn't say anything" she teased.

He laughed, shrugging "I like Candy"

"WE KNOW" Matt and Rachel said together, laughing.

Matt got up and started scrolling through the songs while Rachel went back to Mike and they started giggling about something or another that Matt didn't want to know about. He found a song that he knew fit how felt but didn't know if he should sing it. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he played the song, staring right at her as he started 'Can't fight this feeling"

He looked her in the eyes the entire time he sang and even after the song ended, they held each others gazes until Mike started clapping.

"Getting ready to sing that to Kurt?" Mike teased

Matt glared at him, flipping him off.

"MATTHEW! That's rude" Rachel exclaimed

All of this, caused the two to push off what the songs they both sang might mean and go back into having fun with Mike. They sang some more silly songs together as a group, played some more DDR and eventually ordered Pizza for dinner.

When the food got there the three sat on the couch eating and watching, you guessed it, Vampire diaries. Mike happened to love the show and the two together made it so Matt couldn't argue. Though sitting there eating his food, beside Rachel who was watching the show intently, biting her lip when an action scene would come on, he couldn't find himself caring to much.

When they finished eating, Matt leaned back, his arm over the back of the couch so that when Rachel finished hers and leaned back, it was across her shoulders. She moved a little closer to him, while still watching the TV and he let his hand move from the couch to her shoulder. That was when he stopped even pretending to care that he was forced to watch the show.

As she cuddled into his side, Rachel couldn't help but wish that they weren't both so damn stubborn. She wished she could reach up and kiss him like they almost did at the beginning of the afternoon, but she knew she wouldn't, not until he did. For the moment, she'd take what she could get and that was being held while watching her guilty pleasure show. She was thankful to Mike for liking the show and helping her get the remote down so she could watch it but at the same time she halfway wished he had had plans tonight.

Not that she didn't love hanging out with all of her friends, but she had a feeling that if Mike hadn't came at that moment, she'd finally be with Matt, like she'd halfway wanted since Freshman year.

The sigh she let out, caused Matt to look down at her, "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded, "Wish Elena'd pick one of them, already that's all" She lied, when she saw Elena flirting with Damon on the screen.

He could tell she was lying but didn't push it.

Mike on the other hand was nodding in agreement, "I know. She says she's with Stefan but she's always hanging around Damon. She needs to just dump Stefan and go with Damon already."

That got Rachel's attention, "You're a Damon fan?"

Mike nodded, "Totally. The girl being with the bad boy is always more interesting then the good guy."

Rachel nodding, "That's what I used to think, but sometimes them ending up with the good guy makes the story line sweeter" She snuggled a little closer to Matt then.

Matt looked at Mike, "Dude when'd you become such a girl?"

He asked, which made Rachel elbow his side while Mike threw a pillow at him.

They finished the show and Mike put in the Star Trek movie because Rachel said she hadn't seen it. She fell asleep against Matt's shoulder 20 minutes in.

Matt smiled down at the girl, asleep on his shoulder, letting his hand play with her hair and wondering what would have happened if his friend hadn't chosen that moment to come back.

* * *

He picked Rachel up, saying he was going to take her to her room. Mike nodded, eyes glued to the screen. Matt took her to her room, laying her down on the bed and kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes then, "Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said back, just as soft.

"Thanks for today," Rachel said, still quiet.

"It was my pleasure" he said back, his face still close to hers, voice still low.

They were frozen like that unsure where to go from there but got shaken out of it by Sweet Caroline.

"Oh" Rachel said, snapped out of the moment "I forgot Noah said he'd call tonight"

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and he kissed her cheek, "I'll let you get that. Good night,"

"Night Matt."

"Sweet dreams, Rach" He said, shutting the door as she answered her phone.

"Hey" She said

"Did I interrupt something?" Noah asked from the other line.

"No, why?" She asked, confused.

"It doesn't usually take you that long to answer. What's up?"

"Oh, I was half asleep when I heard it" She explained, leaving Matt out of it not wanting to hear Noah claim she forgot him after all.

"Oh, didn't mean to wake you. Want me to let you go?" He asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed to fast, "I mean, no. We didn't really get to talk earlier."

"I know, mom and Danni are a little crazy, and get worse when I'm on the phone. I had to sneak to my room here to call now."

Rachel laughed, knowing full well how the Puckerman family acted when Noah got on the phone, especially the rare times it's with her. They always want to take it from him and talk to her themselves.

"So what'd you guys do tonight?" He asked, when she'd been quiet a few minutes.

"Played DDR, sang karaoke um watched Vampire Diaries and they started Star Trek but I fell asleep."

"You got Matt to watch Vampire Diaries? Damn, he is whipped already" Noah teased.

"No, actually, he refused to watch it earlier, it took both Mike and I to get him to agree."

"Mike wanted to watch it? I knew he was a girl in disguise"

Rachel rolled her eyes but changed subjects, "Have you heard from San? She texted me to tell me her and Brit made it but I haven't heard much since"

"Yeah, we talked before I called you" He answered, though it came out as a mumble as if he was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Oh really? Did you man up and ask her out?" She asked, teasingly

"Did you woman up and kiss Matt?" he teased back.

She stuck her tongue out at the phone, "Real mature, Berry" Noah said.

"What? I didn't say anything" Rachel replied, a little confused.

"Because you stuck your tongue out, right? I don't have to be there to know your reactions anymore."

"I did not" She denied knowing it was futile. He knew her to well.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to let you go get your beauty rest, Doll. I think I'm heading to bed myself."

"Are you saying I need beauty rest, Noah?" Rachel asked, mock offended.

"You know you're gorgeous no matter how much sleep you get but for Matt and Mike's sake, you need sleep because if not, scary Berry will come out and I don't wish that on them"

"I'm not that bad!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you're not" he said back, dryly.

"Jerk" She muttered.

"Love you too, doll" he replied, jokingly.

She fought it but couldn't help but chuckle at how immature they were.

"Good night, Rach" He said after he heard the chuckle.

"Night, Noah. Talk to you tomorrow."

"You can count on it, sweet dreams" and with that he hung up and she shut her phone.

* * *

Rolling over, she fought to get comfortable. Noah didn't always sleep in her room, just because he slept over but for some reason, him not being there at all made it hard to get to sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour she got up and walked out of her room. Noticing it was dark downstairs, she figured the boys already went to walked to Matt's door and knocked.

"What do you want, Mike?" she heard called.

"It's Rachel." She called

The door opened right after that, "Something wrong, Rach?"

She shook her head, "Couldn't sleep." She mumbled.

"You fell asleep just fine during the movie" he teased, as he let her in the room.

She sighed, "I know but I talked to Noah and I guess it's just weird not having him home so my mind won't shut off and let me get back to sleep."

"Does he sleep here every night? Really?" Matt asked, curiously.

She nodded, "he's like that annoying twin you can't get rid of, but once they leave you miss"

He smirked at that, "Anyway I can help you sleep?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't' even know why I came in here, I just didn't want to be alone"

He was already sitting on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Well then come over here, we'll talk until you feel sleepy again."

She smiled at him, climbing into the bed beside him. He put his arm around her and she cuddled up to him, much like she did with Noah the past three nights.

"How'd you and Puck get so close?" Matt asked, "Last I knew he threw slushies on you and you were calling him a Neanderthal."

She laughed, "Noah and I were friends before that, not that he admits it to often. We grew up together. My dad's were never home, even when I was little and Debbie and Daddy went to the same synagogue so she agreed to watch me while they were gone."

Matt looked at her in surprise, "If you guys grew up together, what happened freshman year?"

She shrugged, "We grew apart in junior high, he was a popular jock and even then was a hit with the girls, I was crazy Rachel Berry who everyone thought was a freak. For a while he tried to help but it was hurting his reputation to be seen with me so I did the one thing to make him leave me for good."

Matt looked at her, questions written in his eyes.

"That's not something I'm going to talk about, but it was something I knew would upset him, I did it towards the end of eighth grade and you saw how well the results were come freshman year. It's one of the reasons it was so easy to forgive him. I brought it on myself, pushing him away. Sophomore year we talked it out and became close like we are now. The rest is kind of obvious."

Matt nodded, "I wondered how it was so easy for you to forgive him. I remember how hurt you always looked when he did slushy you. Were you and San secret friends before too?"

Rachel laughed a little, shaking her head, "No, sadly not"

She yawned then, cuddling a little closer to Matt, closing her eyes, she said "Matt?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Will you sing?"He was a little surprised at the request but quickly got over it, tightening his arms around the tiny brunette he started singing softly,

_"When the visions around you,_

_bring tears to your eyes_

_and all that surrounds you_

_are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along._

_And I will take_

_you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Til the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you._

she sighed smiling at the song before closing her eyes again and letting herself fall asleep to the sound of his voice and his arms around her.

He smiled down at her as he finished the song, seeing her fast asleep. He moved himself and her down on the bed making sure not to wake her up and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing and the scent of her hair, strawberry/vanilla.

Both dreamed nothing but good dreams that night.

* * *

**Alright, you all once again kept me up til 5 am with work tomorrow but it's finished! The song is This I promise you by Nsync and the next chapter will possibly have some more cherryford/matchel ness but also will have the dinner with the Puckerman's. A one shot is in the making to show what Rachel did to push Noah away, too if you were wondering :) chapter after next will be the competition! so yay! Have a great weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter begged to be written tonight, it's not what i had planned for this chapter but...who am I to deny my muse? lol it's more cherryford and matchel so enjoy :)**

**Review replies will either be sent to your inbox's or will resume next chapter. Sorry for the laziness but it's late and I'm exhausted. Mixing the meds for all the problems and going back to work has wore me out. Sorry! But at least you get a new chapter! Thank you for all your lovely reviews. You all are amazing! *HUGS***

**

* * *

**

Waking up the next morning, Rachel was confused about where she was at first. Feeling the arm around her waist, she turned to wake Noah up and it was then that she remembered where she was. Seeing Matt laying there, fast asleep she couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before starting to get up only to have his arm tighten around her

"Hey" he said.

"Good morning" She answered smiling at him as she pushed at his arm to get up.

He tightened his arm again, "Too early go back to sleep."

She chuckled at that, "Matt, we have school today, come on let me up."

"Uh uh, sleep" he muttered pulling her back against him.

"If you don't let go, Mike will have free reign with the coffee" She warned.

"don't care"

That caused her to raise an eyebrow, "You really want that sugar high on your hands?"

"Sleep" was all he said before his breathing evened out and she could tell he had actually went back to sleep. Sighing she realized she was stuck here until he moved or woke up so she just went with it, in a very un Rachel like move, she cuddled back up to him and fell back into dreamland.

* * *

When she woke up next it was to someone jumping on the bed. Looking up she saw Mike jumping up and down looking like a kid after the Halloween candy rush.

"Michael, get off!" She ordered. He jumped off the bed but continued bouncing around the room.

"Damn it, Matt I told you he'd get into the coffee." She muttered to Matt who was starting to stir finally."How much did you drink, Mike?"

He held his hands up, trying to look innocent even as he was obviously unable to hold still, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a great day, don't you think it's a great day? It's gorgeous outside and we're obviously skipping school so it makes it that much better and I just love you guys so it's awesome!"

Rachel pushed Matt's arm off of her and marched over to Mike, putting her hands on his shoulder, trying get him to stand still, "How much coffee?"

"Just a pot…and a half." He muttered before pulling away and said "What are you doing in Matt's room?" then he started singing that ridiculous elementary school song, "Matt and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-I-n-g"

"Mike" Matt growled warningly, "Calm the fuck down before I get up or you'll be out that window"

"Aww, but this is going to break poor Kurt's heart. He was so sure you were going to ask him to prom" Mike teased before running out the door seeing Matt getting up.

Rachel started laughing, she couldn't help it after seeing Matt's face, it was too much. She was glad Mike couldn't see her laughing because she'd hate to encourage him.

"I warned you he'd have free reign of the coffee but you said you didn't care" Rachel said, when she stopped laughing and saw him glaring at her.

"I was comfortable, sue me" he muttered, not happy.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek before patting the other one, "I was too but now we have a crazy hyper Mike to deal with. I don't think we can subject the teachers to him so looks like we're staying home today"

Matt's eyes widened, "Are you sick? I could have sworn you just suggested skipping school"

She rolled her eyes before saying "Matt, I have skipped before, I just don't do it as often as you all do. Besides it's already 10 we've already missed first and second what's five more periods?"

With that she turned around, so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks because she'd finally realized how undressed the two of them were, "Well I'm going to go shower and get dressed. Get dressed and go make sure he doesn't break anything." and with that she hurried out of the room before anything else could be said and ran straight to her shower and turned it on, cold.

* * *

He also took a quick very cold shower and got dressed. Running downstairs he saw Mike was in the kitchen and also saw that the inside of the kitchen was a disaster zone.

"What the hell happened here?" He demanded looking around in horror as Mike turned to him smiling.

"When I got up this morning, I didn't know where you guys were and thought you left already so I baked cookies, see" He pointed at some cookies over on the counter, "And then I saw both of your cars were here so I knew you guys had to be around here somewhere so I decided to make you breakfast but you never came down so I went to find you because it was getting cold. That's when I found you guys in your room, and here we are" He grinned seeming proud of himself.

Matt shook his head as he saw batter everywhere, from the walls to the ceiling. There was flour all over the floor and sugar spilled on the counters and he didn't even want to ask what the white stuff was dripping down the cabinets but he was guessing milk. "I have to ask, did you have a food fight with yourself or something?" Matt asked the crazy boy in front of him.

Mike cocked his head to the side, "Food fight? I don't think Rach would approve of that but if you want.." He reached towards the bag of flour, as if to grab a handful.

"Michael Mathew! Don't even think about it" Rachel's voice came from the kitchen doorway, freezing Mike in place.

She marched over to him, hands on hips, "Go upstairs and take a shower. Get yourself cleaned up while Mathew and I clean up the mess you made."

"But.." Mike started to protest.

"Now!" She ordered, pointing out of the kitchen.

Head down, he slunk out of the kitchen.

Matt looked up at Rach then, "What do you mean we'll clean…." He trailed off when he saw the glare aimed at him, "I mean where do we start?"

She smirked at him then and that's when he realized she had definitely been spending way to much time with Puck.

"You find a way to get the stuff off of the ceiling and walls and I'll take care of the counters and tables then we'll tackle the floors." She said and they both got to work, neither to happy with all the work they were doing before they even got a cup of coffee.

Thirty minutes later, the kitchen was back to it's spotless self and they both smiled at each other, happy to be done. That was when Rachel realized Mike had been quiet for far to long so she decided to go check up on him.

* * *

She walked into the living room and caught a glimpse of something out in her front yard through a window. Sighing she walked to her front door and opened it, stepping out onto the porch.

What she saw was Mike chasing a squirrel and the first thing she heard was "Give me back my nuts, you damn squirrel!"

She fought off the giggle that was threatening to spill out and instead, forced a stern face on, "Michael!" she called.

He stopped then, looking up at her, pouting "He stole my nuts!"

It took all her will power not to laugh aloud at that but she managed, "I'm pretty sure they were his first, now inside! I believe I told you to get cleaned up!"

He was full on pouting now but he walked past her and into the house and she followed making sure he went upstairs this time. When she heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start she sighed, thinking she'd finally get a rest.

"He's like a little kid on crack" She heard from behind her.

Spinning around, she glared at Matt shaking her finger at him, "This is your fault!"

His eyes widened at the glare and the accusation, "How is it my fault?" He asked, confused.

"I told you this would happen if you didn't let us get up but you said you didn't care and now look what happened!"

"I didn't hear you fighting it to much this morning. In fact I seem to remember you saying you were pretty comfortable too" He shot back.

"Still, I would have gotten up if you would have just let go! Now we have a teenage boy with the mentality of a six year old on crack running amuck in the house"

He started laughing then, "Do you really get your phrases from old movies and classic books? Really, who says running amuck anymore?'

Her glare turned into a pout, "That is a perfectly acceptable phrase for this situation"

He smiled at her, nodding and said patronizingly "Of course it is, darlin'"

This time instead of blushing she glared at him, "You know what? His sugar high is your fault, so you deal with it. I'm going to make lunch." With that she marched into the kitchen leaving him to figure out what to do with Mike when he got out.

* * *

Once lunch was done she went into the living room and saw Matt and Mike playing DDR. She smiled as she watched Matt get his ass kicked by a hyped up Mike.

"Lunch is ready" She called when the song was over.

Mike ran over to her, "Did you see me, Rach? I owned his ass on that song!"

She laughed, "I saw, you were wonderful. Let's go eat and celebrate."

He nodded walking into the kitchen and sitting down in front of a plate of the food. Matt walked up to her, looking tired.

"You look wore out" she noted.

"You play DDR on expert with him for forty-five minutes straight and not be tired" he challenged.

"Well at least he'll crash soon" She offered, smiling at him sympathetic now that she felt he had been paid back for bringing this on them.

"We can only hope." He answered before walking past her to the kitchen.

After lunch, Mike did seem to be calming down some so they went to the living room and put a movie in. Mike was stretched out across the couch so Matt and Rachel took their normal places on the loveseat. Matt's arm around Rachel and her cuddled up to him. Halfway through Step Up 2 Mike was passed out on the couch.

Rachel looked up at Matt, who felt her gaze and looked down. She inclined her head towards the couch and he saw his friend fast asleep and smiled. "Finally" he whispered.

She nodded, giggling softly, "He's quite a character. I'm guessing you won't stop me from getting up tomorrow huh?"

He shook his head, "No promises, if you're sleeping in my room again. I was really comfortable this morning. I doubt I'll remember the consequences tomorrow if it happens again."

She smirked, "Well then, guess I'm sleeping in my room tonight"

He frowned, "That's not what I meant"

She just cuddled closer to him and yawned, "Shh, this is a good part"

He glared at the top of her head for a second before tightening his hold on her and turning his attention back to the both fell asleep like that soon after, both exhausted from a morning of taking care of their crazy friend.

* * *

Rachel's phone ringing is what woke her up. She reached into her pocket, trying to move as little as possible so she wouldn't wake Matt or Mike up.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, quietly.

"Rach?"

"Yeah, San. What's up?"

"Just seeing how you were, we have some downtime."

"And you called me and not Noah? I'm touched" Rachel teased softly.

"I talked to him last night, your turn" San answered quickly.

"He didn't answer, so you called me is what you mean, right?" Rachel laughed a little and felt Matt move a little so she quickly quieted down.

"Whatever. What's going on over there?"

"Hold on a second" She said quietly and carefully moved out of Matt's arms and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, sorry Matt and Mike are both asleep. I didn't want to wake them up."

"Why are they sleeping?" Santana asked, confused.

Rachel quickly filled San in on everything that had happened the past two days, including the near kisses, sleeping in Matt's room and Mike's sugar high.

When she finished, Santana whistled, "Damn we've only been gone a day and all that's happened? I'm surprised you or Matt hasn't killed Mike by now. He seems to be ruining all your cutesy moments."

Rachel laughed at the term cutesy and replied, "Yes, I'll admit a few murderous visions may have been in my head when Mike came in, not to mention Noah's horrible timing with phone calls."

Santana laughed, "Please don't kill him, if he knew what was going on he wouldn't have called"

Rachel laughed too, "I'll take that into consideration but no promises."

After that they talked a little bit more about the cheer competition and Noah and Matt before San said she had to go. When Rachel hung up she went to go back into the living room and walked right into Matt who was standing on the other side of the door. He quickly reached out to steady her, arms going around her waist.

* * *

"Were you eavesdropping, Matt?" Rachel asked, arching an eyebrow at him, daring him to admit it.

He looked down, sheepishly, "Maybe but I've not been there long"

She smirked, "And how long is not long?"

He caught sight of the smirk and gave her one of his own, "Long enough." He replied, arms still around her waist.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Rachel looking up into his face, with a look that was challenging him to do something with the knowledge he had just stolen.

He leaned down towards her, her leaning up on tiptoe to help close the distance. Their lips met and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his grip on her waist tightened.

They stayed like that, kissing for a few moments before pulling away, both smiling.

Matt broke the silence, "Wow.."

Rachel nodded, "yeah"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He started.

"Oh I think I have an idea…" Rachel started, smirking again.

"How.. Damn it, I'm seriously going to have to kill him when he gets home" he growled.

Rachel chuckled before saying, "I don't think Santana would approve and in his defense he only told me because I told him San liked him and I hit him for being a horrible best friend and not telling me sooner"

Matt laughed then, "You know Santana will kill you if she finds out you told him that, right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yep, which is why she better never find out,"

He took one hand away from her and mimed zipping his lips, "My lips are sealed."

She smirked at him again, "I hope not, I'm not done with them yet"

His eyes widened at that, "You know you've spent way to much time with Puck, right?"

She nodded, then pretended to pull away, "If you're complaining…."

He shook his head, bent down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Never"

She smiled into his lips, "Good" she breathed before the kiss started up again. Neither were sure just how long they stood there like that but they broke apart when they heard movement from the living room.

* * *

"Rach? Matt?" Mike called.

Rachel walked around Matt, tossing a wink at him over her shoulder before going back into the living room, "Did you have a good nap?" she asked Mike.

He nodded, "Where's Matt?"

Matt came in then, "Ready to get your ass kicked at DDR?"

"As if you could. I wiped the floor with you earlier" Mike replied, jumping up and setting the game up for them.

As he was doing that, Matt winked at Rachel who blew him a kiss before heading for the stairs."Where are you going?" Mike called.

"I'll be back" She called back, not really answering.

She went upstairs and considered calling Noah and telling him about what had just happened but decided against it, liking the fact that her and Matt were the only two that knew about it for the moment.

She checked the time and saw it was 5:30 so she got on the computer and looked up movie times for that evening. Seeing Step Up 3D was on at 7 she went downstairs and told the boys what they would be doing this evening.

Both of them wanted to see the movie so they didn't argue to hard about the fact they just got told what they were going to do.

They went to the movies and had a great time, afterwards they came home and played around a bit more then Rachel excused herself to call Noah.

* * *

The phone rang a couple times then he answered.

"Hey" he said when he finally did answer.

"Hey! How was your day?" she asked, trying to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Not as good as yours, from the sound of it" Noah teased.

"Oh yes, Mike on a sugar high, such fun" She deadpanned making him laugh.

"Damn and I missed it? Did Matt kill him?"

"Nope, he's still very much alive, though he did almost DDR him to death." Another laugh and then Rachel told him about the kitchen and the squirrel incident. Leaving out making out with Matt in the kitchen and sleeping in his room the night before.

"So sounds like I was right, you've not missed me half as much as I've missed you" Noah whined, jokingly.

"Of course I miss you. Do you know how hard it was to fall asleep last night? It was the first night in 3 months you haven't been here to say good night. It wasn't fun."

He got serious then, for a minute, "Yeah I know. It was hard for me to you know." Serious broke into teasing with, "I got used to having you're crazy ass around. It's too quiet without it."

"Why gee, Love you too. And besides I seriously doubt with Danni and your mom around it's quiet"

"Ok maybe I just missed your brand of loud and crazy" He shot back and she laughed.

"Missed you too, but I have a feeling I'm not the one you were really missing. I'm thinking you were missing a different brunette. One that may have tried calling you earlier today and then called me when you didn't answer."

He groaned, "I called her back but she didn't answer. I couldn't answer when she called, I was with all three of them, can you imagine how that would have went?"

"I don't think I want to imagine the conversations they would have had with and about her while you were on the phone. Though it may have been entertaining if I was there."

"For you, maybe, for me it would have been awful. Did she talk about me?"

"Girls handbook states I can't tell you whether or not we talked about you" Rachel answered, grinning.

"Since when do you care about the fucking girls handbook?" Noah growled.

"Since now," She replied, sticking her tongue out at the phone, "I'm going to bed. Night Noah"

"You're evil, Berry"

"Rachel" Was her automatic reply.

"You're being evil so your name is Berry. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"You too, tell everyone I love them."

"Hey! What about me?" He demanded, and she could practically see the pout.

"You called me evil and refused to use my name" She reminded him.

"Fine, you're not evil, just mean, Rachel" he said, and she knew he rolled his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes at him as well, sighing, "Fine, Love you, Noah. Now tell them I love them. Goodnight."

"Love you too, evil Berry" He said, laughing as he quickly hung up the phone.

She glared at it before shutting her phone and setting it by her bed.

* * *

She quickly changed into her pajamas just in time for a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called and wasn't at all surprised to see Matt come inside.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she said back, smiling at him.

"What'd Puck have to say?" He asked, still standing in the doorway.

"About what?" She asked, confused.

"Us" he replied, simply, still not looking at her.

"Haven't told him yet"

That made him look up, "You haven't?"

"Nope, I thought it may be beneficial for us both to take time and explore our feelings without factoring in the input of the others."

He fought not to laugh at her before saying, "In other words, you want me all to yourself"

She did laugh before just nodding, "For a little while, yes"

He went to her then, shutting the door behind him before he did. Climbing up on the bed he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he said, "Sounds good to me."

She leaned her face up to kiss him before cuddling with him and smiling, "If you're sleeping here, you better let me get up tomorrow. We're not missing two days in a row."

"Yes, ma'am" He promised, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, Matt" She said, closing her eyes and turning her face into his chest.

"Night Rach, Sweet dreams"

* * *

**Alright guys, I know Puckerman dinner was suppose to be in this one but…sugar high Mike and Matchel decided they wanted to take over so who am I to deny them? Next chapter will be Puckerman dinner and then the competition. They may be in the same chapter but I doubt it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter 7 is complete :) Working on Chapter 15 or New Semester and got a one shot up today called Payback :) All in all it's been a successful writing day. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, sadly never will :(**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

**Cherry Power: Thank you for your review! :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**Goldstar20: Thank you for your lovely review and for giving this story a chance! hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: Hello love, i'm afraid you'll have to wait on the reaction, for the moment Matchel is enjoying no one knowing yet.**

**Angel JJK: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**Marinka4: yes he is, though I dont' know if it'd be as fun if I was there dealing with him lol. **

**Lulubell76: Haha, that was a fun chapter to write, I'll admit :) Thanks for the lovely review!**

**Stereoskyline: Update as requested! lol Glad you liked it! now that i've given you your update *ahem* hint hint *ahem* your turn lol**

**GingerGleek: Thank you so much, love! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Stardust923: They are adorable arent they ;) lol thank you for the review! I'm glad they finally got together to, it's nice being able to write a couple in one of my stories finally lol instead of just romantic tension :) Thank you for reading!**

**Kkaty: Haha, yes it gave me the giggles as well, especially him chasing that squirrel ;) I'm glad you liked it! And I don't think you have anything to worry about, not really. P/R's friendship is pretty strong.**

**Jeheyena Aj Jax: lol it was a lot of fun to write, though a sugar high mike in public might get him shot or at least knocked out lol. Believe me they wanted nothing more than to lock him up but they are good friends and resisted lol. thank you for the review!**

**Seacat03: I'm glad :) I do too!**

**Kezztip: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for the nice review! hope you continue to read and like :)**

**Couragetcd: Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning it was Matt who woke up first, surprisingly. He looked down at the tiny brunette still asleep in his arms and smiled.

A week ago he never would have guessed he'd have a shot with her. He had liked Rachel since freshman year. She had always seemed so confidant and collected. Always knew what she wanted and went for it. Never let anything, not the bullying, slushing or name calling, get her down.

He had never seen another girl like her and had hated seeing Finn toy with her time and time again. He couldn't understand how Finn could possibly let this gorgeous, amazing girl go and for Quinn no less.

"His loss is my gain" he whispered aloud before shifting so his face was beside hers. He pressed his lips to her forehead and when she didn't stir he kissed her cheek, still nothing. He smiled before kissing her lips.

He felt her kiss back before he pulled back and smirked, "You were faking" he accused.

She blinked her eyes open and grinned at him sleepily, "Maybe, but it still was a nice way to wake up" She replied.

He grinned back at her, quickly kissing her again before moving to get up.

"Matt" she called as he got close to the door.

"Yeah, Darlin'"

"Did you tell Mike about us?"He shook his head.

"Oh, so we get to keep it to ourselves a bit longer." She grinned, "This could be fun."

He turned back to her and smiled then frowned as a thought hit him.

"What's wrong?" She asked getting out of the bed.

He shook his head before deciding to clear all questions up.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, smiling at her.

She grinned at him as she came to a stop in front of him and slid her arms around his neck, "Well, Mathew Rutherford, I thought you'd never ask." She replied.

His grin widened at her answer before he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He felt them walking back towards her bed and had to pull away, causing her to frown at him for a second, he noted.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before saying, "School and waking Mike up remember?" He replied to her frown.

She sighed, but nodded, then got a mischievous smirk on her face, "You go ahead and get ready, I'll wake Mike up"

He shook his head,playfully frowning at her, "Nope, you lost your chance of waking up other guys when you agreed to be my girlfriend. I remember that first morning you woke me up"

She laughed at him, before pushing him towards the door, "Just kidding, though you aren't the only male I'll be waking up, normally, you know"

He cocked an eyebrow up at her in question.

"Noah" she reminded him.

He nodded, "Annoying fake twin brothers don't count as males" He replied, with a smile.

That earned him a bigger grin then asking her to be his girlfriend did. She ran and jumped on him, forcing him to catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and kissed him. When she pulled away and slid to the ground, he just looked at her, "Wow.. Where'd that come from?"

"That answer was perfect…Finn always assumed that Noah and I were cheating because of our close relationship. Remember he tried to give me that sill ultimatum? Saying if I didn't stop being friends with Noah, it could be a deal breaker?"

Matt remembered that fight, that was just a few days before the party where Finn got caught cheating. He nodded, smiling down at her."Finn was an idiot for ever letting you go, but like I'm sure you heard me say this morning, his loss is my gain. Now seriously, we have to get ready. I thought you were the one that said we couldn't miss two days in a row." He mock lectured her trying to look stern.

She giggled at him, but nodded, "You're right, I'm going to go get a shower and get ready. Be down soon."

He nodded, silently calling her a tease for making him think about her going to the shower after that seriously hot kiss she had just given him but turned to leave all the same. Pounding on Mike's door to wake him up before he grabbed his clothes and jumped into his own cold shower.

* * *

Once they were all three ready for school, they met up in the kitchen.

"We have an hour before we need to be at school, who wants to just stop at Starbucks or something for coffee and breakfast?" Rachel asked,.

Both boys agreed so they left and drove to the Starbucks right next to the school. Ordering their drinks and getting pastries of some kind for breakfast. They sat at a little round table in the corner and sipped their drinks, Mike not as hyper yet seeing as it was his first caffeine of the day and Matt and Rachel both fighting the huge smiles threatening to come out as they weren't ready to let Mike in on their relationship yet.

During the breakfast, Matt and Rachel were holding hands under the table, however, causing both of them to be in an even better mood than usual.

Mike didn't notice anything different and as the caffeine and sugar started kicking in, he prattled on and on about how Brit had called the night before and she'd be back early tomorrow morning so he was going to go home that night so he could drive her to school the next morning.

Rachel smiled at him, "That's really sweet of you, Mike. I'm sure Britney will be glad to see you in the morning."

He smiled, and nodded before frowning, "Oh, you didn't need us to stay the night tonight did you?"

She shook her head at him, "No, Noah comes home today and I'm actually going over to his house after school to have dinner with them so I'll probably stay the night there. Mom hardly ever lets us out of her sight when we show up. Especially since she hasn't seen me in like a month."

Mike looked relieved, smiling back at her, "Yeah, Mrs. Puckerman is really something, isn't she?"

Rachel snorted, "That's an understatement. I'm half afraid the wedding books are going to come out tonight. She's still so set on Noah and I giving her, her little Jew grandbabies."

Mike laughed as Matt squeezed her hand under the table, smiling as well.

After that the conversation was pretty light and normal. Soon they finished up and threw their trash away and headed to school.

* * *

The boys gave her quick hugs when they walked in before running off to football practice. Rachel walked to her locker and was surprised to see Tina and Artie both waiting for her at her locker.

Smiling at the quiet due she said, "Good Morning, Tina, Artie. How are you both doing today?"

"Morning" Artie replied.

"Hi, Rachel. We're fine. How are you?" Tina said, in her quiet voice.

"I'm wonderful. What can I do for you both?" She asked, getting to the point because she was fairly certain she knew why they were there and knew what her answer would be. She had been waiting for them to approach since she left but couldn't find it in her to be as mean to them as she had been to Kurt or even Mr. Schue.

Artie looked over at Tina, obviously saying that she was the one who had something to say.

Tina looked up at Rachel, a serious look on her face as she opened her mouth, "I wanted to apologize, for everything. I know you have every right to hate me, Artie and everyone still in glee club. We were all awful to you and you didn't deserve it, at all, so I'm sorry."

Artie nodded, hesitated for a second and then added, "I'm sorry too. There were a lot of times in glee that you drove me and everyone crazy but you were just trying to do what you thought was best for the group and I see that now so sorry."

Rachel smiled at them both, "Thank you for that, apologies accepted but just so you know, I'm not coming back."

Tina nodded, "We know. Kurt and Mercedes told us about your performance in the park and we read Jacob's blog."

Artie nodded, "Even as they bitched about it, it sounded kind of awesome. When are you guys performing?"

Rachel couldn't help the tiny thread of suspicion that weaved in her mind as he asked for information but couldn't help but fight it down. Despite everything, these two had not been outwardly mean to her, at least not near as often as the rest of the club and they hadn't tried to get her to rejoin so she answered, "We have a competition in Columbus in about two weeks."

"Sweet, tell us where so we can come watch, alright?" Tina asked, still sounding shy.

Rachel nodded, "I'll print you a flyer later." She promised, giving a tiny smile to the two.

They both smiled back, before waving. "See you later" Tina called as she and Artie went down the hall towards their own lockers.

"Bye" Rachel called back, smiling a little to herself at the exchange. She had, of course, knew Artie was not her biggest fan and Tina, well Tina usually went along with whatever Kurt and Mercedes did so she probably wasn't a big fan of hers either but it was nice to see them both at least make an effort to undo some of the wrong that had been caused. With that, she skipped to her first period, deciding that this was the best day ever.

* * *

The day went on, much the same as any others and when last period came, Rachel walked in, dreading it. She was worried Finn was going to try and talk to her again.

Sure enough, he was sitting by her desk.

She walked to her desk, putting her stuff down and said, "Whatever you were planning on saying, Finn, don't. I don't want to hear from you today or any other day. You and I are through, for good so leave me alone."

His mouth dropped for a second at what she said before quickly replying, "I just want to be friends, Rach. I miss you. I'm sorry about the party and for accusing you of cheating on me and for everything. I know I was an ass, just please, I miss you."

She turned to look at him, glare in place, seeing he had his puppy dog eyes on that used to make her melt and give in to almost anything, "You will never change will you? You think you can do anything you want, mess with anyone's feelings you want and then say sorry and all is forgiven. It's not how it works. This is how it works. You messed up, you cheated on me and before that you were being a horrible boyfriend anyway, never coming around unless you knew I was hanging out with Noah, never calling unless you wanted something, so I'm through with all of it. We were never really friends, Finn. We were together and then we weren't and we're never going to be again. So give it up, I'm done with you."

She got up and Mr. Marshall looked up, surprised that she was leaving, after missing the past two classes, "Are you still ill, Ms. Berry?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Mr. Marshall. I understand the importance of being in class, really and I had no intention of missing these past three classes, I just can't seem to get over this bug"

He nodded, sympathetically and handed her a pass, "I hope you feel better"

"Thank you"And with that she headed out to the car and waited on her boyfriend and his best friend to get out of class so she could get home and get ready to see her family tonight.

* * *

They got out and were a little surprised to see Rachel already at the car, "Three days in a row? You really are spending to much time with Puck" Matt teased though the teasing didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried.

Mike got in the backseat and asked, "What'd the Douche do?"

She told them her conversation with Finn and they both were mad that he still insisted on trying to get her to forgive him.

"Do you want us to kick his ass again? Because we totally have no problem doing it." Matt offered.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get to last time so it'd be nice to actually get a piece of the asshole for myself."

Rachel smiled at them both but shook her head, "Thank you guys, Noah offered the same thing but really I just want him to go away."

Mike got an evil smirk on his face, "If we told Quinn he was talking to you, I bet he'd disappear or at least leave you alone for a while, that chick's evil. I'm tell you." Shuddering from his last encounter.

Rachel however thought that was a brilliant idea, "That's an excellent idea, Michael! Why don't you text her and tell her to tell her boyfriend to leave me alone."

Matt cast a quick glance at her before looking back at the road, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? Mike's right, if anyone can get Finn to leave me alone, it would be her."

Mike shook his head, "I don't want to text her. I don't want her to remember I'm alive. She'll murder me."

"If she comes near you, I told you, San and I will kick her ass. Please, Mike. I'll give you a Cherry sucker"

He frowned, still not wanting too, obviously.

"Two cherry suckers?" She offered.

"Fine, but I'm drinking a whole pot of coffee tomorrow before going to pick Brit up and then drinking more there as well" He threatened.

"Do not make that deal" Matt groaned at Rachel.

"Matt, he would have done that anyway, so at least now I get some compensation out of his sugar high" Rachel shrugged before looking back at Mike, "Now please"

Mike frowned but sent the text, shutting his phone off as soon as he finished.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him, "Why'd you shut your phone off?"

"So I didn't have to hear back from her, now give me my candy!"

She rolled her eyes at his childish act but reached in her bag and pulled out two of the promised suckers. "Thank you, Mike. That was very sweet of you to get over your fear for me"

"If she kills me I'm haunting you and Brit will kick your ass" Mike answered, taking the suckers from her hands, and shoving one in his mouth, still pouting.

* * *

They pulled into her driveway and Mike jumped out of the car and waited by his car for Rachel to get out.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Have fun tonight. Hug Brit for me in the morning"

Mike nodded, hugging her back before waving at Matt, "See ya dude" he called as he got in the car and pulled out.

Matt watched Mike pull away before he and Rachel walked up to her front door and let themselves in, as soon as the door closed, Matt pulled her to him and kissed her. "I've wanted to do that all day" He said as soon as they pulled away.

She smiled up at him, "Me too, but I have to go get ready for tonight."

He frowned at her, "so soon?"

She nodded, "Mom said they'd be home around the time we got out of school. She's sending Noah to pick me up when they get there."

Matt checked his watch, "Text Puck and see if they're home yet."

She cocked an eyebrow but did as he asked. A few seconds later getting a reply.

"He says they're about thirty minutes away from Lima"

Matt smirked, "Seems like we have a little time then"

She put her hand on his chest, as he tried to move closer, "I'm beginning to think you only want me for my incredible kissing ability"

He laughed, "Not only but see your wonderful conversation skills I'm allowed to make use of in front of our friends. You're astounding beauty I can see no matter who's around. You're kick ass music ability and dancing we can put to use with everyone around. However, at the moment, you're incredible kissing ability, we can only do when we're alone which is next to never"

She smirked up at him, letting her hand slide up around his neck, "Well, when you put it that way…" She started as she brought his face down close to hers, "I still need to get ready" She breathed before pushing away, without the promised kiss, and running up the stairs before he realized what just happened.

When he did, he was chasing her up the stairs, yelling, "HEY, That wasn't cool"

He heard her laughing as she dashed into her room, he got in just before she shut the door, and couldn't help but smile as her laugh filled his ears. It was fun seeing her so carefree.

He pushed his way all the way in and grabbed her around the waist throwing her on the bed and quickly moving so she couldn't run away. He pinned her wrists with one hand and started tickling her with his other, much like the other day.

"Matt! Let me go" she whined, between laughing.

He shook his head, "No, that was really mean," He said, as he continued his tickle attack.

"I'm sorry" she said between laughs, "Let me make it up to you!" she got out after a few efforts.

He slowed his assault, "How are you going to do that?" He asked.

She pulled on her wrists and he let them lose, she pulled his head to hers and kissed him, letting him take control of the kiss she moved so she rolled them over and she was on top.

She had meant to get off at that point and run into her bathroom to get ready but somewhere between when the kiss started and now, she had forgotten the plan and had just went with the making out with her incredibly handsome and addicting boyfriend instead.

* * *

They stayed like that, forgetting the world and everything but each other, until they heard, "Rach? I'm home"

They jumped apart, "Damn it" Matt growled

While Rachel was frantically trying to fix the hair that Matt's hands had messed up. She gave up and with a last wink at Matt, she went out the door and ran down the stairs.

Seeing Rachel coming down the stairs, Noah grinned at her, opening his arms to which she happily jumped into, arms around his neck, as his easily tightened around her waist, spinning her around.

"Hey doll" He said, when they finally stopped and he put her down.

"Hey" She said, smiling at him.

"Miss me?" He teased, knowing the answer.

She smirked at him and shrugged, "You were gone?" She asked, playfully.

He grabbed his chest, "Ouch, that hurt, babe. Gone two days and you didn't even notice."

She kissed his cheek, giving him another hug, "You know I missed you. It's good to have you home"

"Good to be home, but sadly we can't stay. Mom said I am to come her, get you and go back or she will hunt us down."

Matt came down the stairs then and Noah raised his eyebrow, "Where are you coming from?" he asked with mock suspicion.

Rachel hit his shoulder while Matt rolled his eyes, "I was taking a nap, did she tell you about Mike's sugar high yesterday? None of us got much sleep."

Noah laughed at that, "Where is he? Did you kill him and hide the body? Because Brit will probably kill you for that"

Matt laughed, "Nah, we let him live because of that very reason. I don't want Britney coming after me. He went home so he could pick up Brit tomorrow."

Noah hit his hand to his head, "Damn it, San wants me to pick her up tomorrow but Mom wants us to stay the night…"

Rachel knew what he was getting at, he wanted to pick San up alone and if they both stayed at his house, they'd have to ride together, she looked over at Matt with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pick Rach up, tomorrow if you want to pick Santana up." He offered, quickly catching the hint.

Noah smiled at his friend, "Yeah that'd be great, thanks, man."

Matt shrugged, "No problem, but I guess I better be heading home."

Noah nodded, "Yeah, we need to go too, before mom goes crazy. See you tomorrow, Matt"

"Bye, Puck" Matt called to Noah's retreating back as he headed out the door to wait for Rachel in the car.

Rachel hugged Matt, before reaching up and kissing him quickly, "I'll see you in the morning"

Matt hugged her again, "Yep, convenient he wanted to pick San up huh?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "They need to tell each other already, they are both already basically dating anyway"

"Sounds like another couple I know" Noah remarked dryly from the doorway, where he had come to tell her to hurry her ass up.

"Oh, Noah, hi…um.. We need to be going. Bye Matt" She gave him another quick hug before turning to run out the door, dragging Noah with her, leaving Matt to close and lock up the house.

* * *

In Noah's truck, Noah told Rachel about his sisters newest obsession with Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift. She had apparently played them all the way home, so he was forced to bust the speakers out of his headphones to try and drown them out.

She told him about Tina and Artie and also about Finn trying to talk to her again. She left out most of her and Matt's interaction though he asked.

"So you and Matt were home alone huh? How'd that go?"

She rolled her eyes, "He told you, Noah, he laid down for most of it" Which wasn't a lie, he was lying down for most of their time there, just not napping.

"Mmhmm. You two were alone, in the house and nothing? You guys are worse then me and San at least we make out and occasionally hook up"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, "You and San are dating in everything but name and you know it."

Noah frowned at her but let it go only saying, "You and Matt might as well be. You're always cuddling on the couch and Mike said you two slept in the same room Monday."

"Mike has a big mouth" Rachel grumbled.

Noah laughed at her but let it go for then. They talked some more about his grandma and school before they pulled up to his house.

"Be warned, she is in a very good mood" he said in an ominous tone.

"She doesn't have the wedding books out does she?" Rachel moaned.

He shook his head, "Not when I left but she had the photo albums out and was asking if we got a bigger bed in my room if we would stay here more."

Rachel shook her head, "She really thinks we're sleeping together doesn't she?"

He nodded, "No point in telling her different. She won't believe it and if she did, she might not let me stay with you as much."

Rachel sighed, "I love Mom but geesh…"

He nodded, before grabbing her hand, "Time to go look at photo albums!" he said in fake excitement as they entered the Puckerman home.

* * *

As soon as the door was opened, Rachel was in Debbie's arms. "oh my goodness, honey, I've missed you" Debbie exclaimed as she squeezed Rachel to her.

"Missed you too, Mom" Rachel choked out as she fought to breath through the hug.

Noah saved her, pulling on his mom's arm a little, "Mom, hi, it's me, Noah, you're actual child. I'm pretty sure you're cutting off her air supply there."

Debbie let Rachel go but kept on smiling, gripping her arm, "Come into the living room, dear. I have something to show you."

And then Rachel found herself dragged to the couch where there were six big photo albums sitting on the coffee table."Mom, why are all of the albums out?" Rachel asked, nervously.

Debbie had always been big on pictures especially of the kids so there were thousands of pictures of all three of them at all stages of childhood up until 13 when Rachel and Noah split their friendship and then started again at 15 when they became friends again. There was a whole album of just this past year alone, which is the one she usually was messing with.

"I just realized how different everything is with you kids. The first five albums were filled with pictures from day to day things like watching cartoons or playing legos and coloring. This last album of you two is mostly pictures of you guys on holidays or birthdays because you're never around anymore" She said the last bit, sadly trying and succeeding in making them both feel guilty.

"We're sorry, Mom. We're just so busy with school and Glee" Noah answered, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow at him.

Debbie sighed, "I know you kids are growing up and I need to learn to let go, but would it kill you to call every once in a while? It's been so nice having you around these past couple of days, Noah."

Rachel fielding this one, "We'll try to call more often, Mom, promise. Now where's Dani? I don't think it's ever taken this long for her to come down when we're home."

"She was tired, so she may have fallen asleep. Go ahead and go see, dear" Debbie answered, and Rachel got up to go, not missing Noah mouth _traitor_ at her as she left him alone with his mom and the photo albums.

* * *

When she got to the little girl, whom she's claimed as a little sister since she was born's room, she smiled at the sight. Quickly getting her phone out she snapped a picture of the little girl sprawled out on the bed, clutching the big teddy bear that Rachel and Noah had both spent quiet a few dollars winning for her at the fair last summer, sleeping peacefully.

She hated to wake her but knew the girl would be mad if she didn't. Moving over to the bed, Rachel put her hand on the girls arm, "Dani" she said, quietly.

The little girl blinked her eyes open, sleepily for a second before noticing who was at her bed. She immediately jumped up and into Rachel's waiting arms. "RACHEL" she squealed delighted as she squeezed her big sister as tight as she could.

"Hey, squirt" Rachel laughed, "Missed you too"

Dani pulled away then and launched into a very long and in depth story about herself, a cat and Noah's favorite pair of basketball shorts. It was quiet amusing, and Rachel filed it away to make fun of Noah about later.

Soon, the girls were called for dinner and they both had to get up and go to the kitchen. When they got there, Noah stuck his tongue out at Rachel behind his mom's back causing both Rachel and Dani to giggle.

"There you girls are, I was beginning to think Rachel fell asleep on us too."

"No we were just having girl talk, Mom, catching up." Rachel replied, smiling at the little girl as she said it.

Debbie nodded, "That's nice, dears, now lets eat up. I made lasagna."

They all gathered around the table and filled their plates. Eating in silence for about five seconds before Dani asked, "So are you and Noah getting married yet?"

Both Noah and Rachel choked on their food as Debbie smiled, proudly at her daughter.

Rachel looked over at the girl and asked, "Why would you ask that?" While then turning a suspicious look at Debbie.

"Mom said that when two Jews love each other a lot they get married and when I asked Noah earlier if he loved you he said yes. You love Noah, too, don't you Rachel?"

Noah frowned at her but before he could say anything Rachel responded, "Of course I love Noah, Dani but I'm not planning on marrying anyone for a long, long time." Avoiding the fact that she especially wasn't planning to marrying Noah, because she didn't want to hear a well meaning rant from her mother figure.

"And I'm far to young to be tied down, twerp" Noah added, causing the little girl to glare at him and stick her tongue out at him.

Debbie seemed amused by the entire exchange and added, "But when they're older, we'll get out the wedding books, don't worry, dear"

Rachel and Noah both rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I called down to the furniture store in town. The biggest bed they have is a California King is that big enough for you two?"

"Damn, Mom what do you think we're going to be doing on that bed that we need it that huge?" Noah asked, astonished. Most mothers were telling their teenage kids, especially one that already gave a kid up for adoption, to not have sex and trying to lock them up in their rooms. His mother was pushing them to give her Jew grandbabies before they even graduated.

"Language, Noah" Rachel, Dani and his mom both said at the same time, causing him to wince at the loud, shrill tones of all three 'Puckerman' women. He considered Rach a Puckerman just not the way his mom wanted.

"I am just trying to entice you kids to come home more often. You can use the bed however you want, just lock the door."

Rachel and Noah both groaned while Dani looked confused, she was eight but she knew for a fact her mom used to get mad when Noah locked his bedroom door when a girl was there.

Debbie just kept on smiling as she talked, "Oh, the bed is going to be delivered tomorrow. I tried to get it today but they seemed to think it was to late in the day. Lazy people but they are shipping it and we get a discount since they are taking your old bed with them. I'm going to go out and buy new sheets and covers tomorrow so what colors do you two want?"

"Mom.." Noah started and Rachel knew he was about to say something that his mother wouldn't like or approve of so she cut him off.

"Whatever you think would look best, Mom. I'm sure whatever you pick will be great."

Noah shot her a look and got one from her in return. He frowned but shut his mouth.

"Mommy? Can I get new blankets too? I want yellow. It's my new favorite color."

"Sure you can, dear. We'll go when you get out of school tomorrow and pick all new bed sets for all of us."

Dani clapped her hands, excited. She loved when Rachel and Noah came home. Not just because she loved them but because her mom always went shopping afterwards and was in such a good mood that she always bought her lots of awesome stuff.

Noah rolled his eyes while Rachel said, "Your birthday's coming up, squirt. What do you want?"

She frowned at Rachel, torn between wanting to not be called squirt and wanting to answer her question. Finally the offer of gift won out and she gave her that 100 watt smile Rachel had taught her and launched into a list that included the new Taylor Swift cd, an ipod, a lap top, a new bike, the new Disney movies and a bunch of other dvds and cds.

Rachel nodded along, either actually remembering all this or figuring she'd get a list from Debbie, Noah wasn't sure which. He knew he didn't hear a word the twerp was saying, he was just glad that between her and Rachel, the topic was no longer him, Rach and a bed.

* * *

Finally dinner was done and they all went into the living room and looked at the photo albums while Debbie talked about the old days.

"Oh, Rachel look at this? Remember that picnic I took you and Noah on at the park? That's where you first started hanging out with Finn. Where's he been? I haven't seen him around in ages."

Rachel looked away while trying to figure out what to say to her, Dani solved their problem for them by saying "Finn's a douche bag who made Rachel cry, right Noah?"

All of them looked at the small child who had no idea what she had just said, so she just went on, "Anyone who makes Rachel cry is a jerk and can't come to my tea parties!" As if that was the worst punishment in the world and in her eyes, it probably was.

"How did he make you cry, Rachel? And why didn't anyone tell me about this? Oh and Noah, watch your mouth around your sister, how many times do I have to tell you that." Debbie said, even confused, she was lecturing, Noah thought.

"Oh, he and I got into a fight a few weeks back. Remember we were dating?" Rachel tried to play it off.

Debbie nodded, "Were dating? So you are broken up now?"

Rachel nodded.

"What was the fight about?" Debbie asked.

Rachel frowned unsure if she should bring up Quinn or just say she didn't remember.

"Finn didn't want her hanging out with me anymore" Noah answered, solving her problem for her.

Debbie frowned even more, "But you and Finn were getting along again, I thought"

Noah shook his head, "We were, sort of but not really. Just for sports and whatever but Finn didn't want Rach and I to be friends and he got mad because she refused to listen to him."

Debbie's face softened, "Aw you poor dear. I'm sorry but I'm so glad you made the right choice. The right boy would never make you choose like that"

Rachel nodded, "I know that, Mom. I warned Finn he wouldn't like the answer if he gave me an ultimatum, he didn't listen."

And just like that, Finn was out of the picture and Debbie moved on to a new album.

* * *

Three albums in, Rachel started yawning. Dani had already fell asleep on her lap.

"Mom, I think it's time for bed. We have school tomorrow" Noah said, cautiously.

Debbie looked up at the clock and then over at the two girl who were asleep or mostly so and nodded, "I suppose you're right. It's just so nice to have you both home. I don't want the night to end." She said, sighing.

"They're will be other nights" Rachel promised, through a yawn.

"Soon?" Debbie asked, hopefully.

Rachel and Noah both nodded and she beamed at them.

"I'm going to put Dani to bed" Rachel said, standing and picking the small girl who had been in her lap up.

"Oh I can do it" Debbie started but Rachel shook her head.

"I got it, Mom. I'll be back to say good night."

Rachel carried Dani into her room and laid her on her bed. Kissing her forehead, she pulled the covers over her and put the teddy bear beside her. As she turned out the light, Dani said sleepily, "Rachel?"

"Yeah squirt?" Rachel asked

"I love you"

"Love you too, Dani" Rachel said, smiling at her even though it was to dark to see.

"Come back soon, kay?" She asked, still half asleep.

"I will sweetie, promise"

And with that the girl was back to sleep and Rachel walked out shutting the door and heading back to the living room. Just outside though she heard voices.

"I'm just saying, you're not dating anyone and her and Finn are broken up. She's not going to be single forever, Noah"

"Mom, we're only 17. We're not looking for the rest of our lives or for kids right now. Rach is my best friend and we're both good with that."

"I just want what's best for you both" She started.

"I know you do, Ma and we love you for it but it's not for us. At least not now" He quickly added.

Rachel chose then to walk back in. "Dani's fast asleep and I'm about there so where's my hug?"

Debbie walked over to her and hugged her tight, "I've missed you, honey"

"I've missed you too, Mom. Promise it won't be another month before we come over okay?"

"Ok. Love you sweetie"

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Good night, sweet dreams, both of you" She replied, hugging Noah as he walked up to her.

"Night, Mom" he replied before tugging Rachel's hand towards their bedroom, because since they were little that's what it's been, their room.

* * *

Once inside, he threw her one of his shirts to sleep in and turned around so she could put it on as he stripped down to his boxers.

Both of them climbed into bed, sighing as they cuddled up together.

"Well…" Noah started.

"That was fun" Rachel finished, giggling a little bit as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fun? That was fucking torture. How is it that I'm her son but you're still the favorite child?"

Rachel laughed, "If it helps when they're home, Dad and Daddy both like you better"

Noah rolled his eyes, "No they don't, or at least Daddy doesn't"

Rachel nodded, "Alright, maybe not Daddy but Dad does."

"Lot of good that does me, they're both home maybe a month out of the year." He moaned as Rachel chuckled.

"Well, you're my favorite."

He smirked at her at that, "Sure that's not Matt?"

She hit him before answering, "Like San's not your favorite. So I don't want to hear it. I meant you're my favorite Puckerman."

"And you're my favorite Berry" He replied, kissing the top of her head and ignoring the Santana comment.

"We do need to come over more, you know" She said, quietly.

"Yeah, I thought mom was going to strangle you when you came in or have a heart attack or something."

"And Dani's getting so big. She's growing up, Noah."

He nodded, "Yeah, she told me how she punched some kid in the nose last week because he said her singing was sucky."

Rachel giggled a little before looking up at him, "You're kidding."

He shook his head, "Nope it's just like third grade all over again."

"Hey, I didn't punch him because he said my singing was sucky. I punched him because he said…"

"That my singing was sucky, I know, Rach and then I yelled at you because I didn't 'need no stupid girl defending me'"

"And I cried all the way home because you yelled at me and your mom yelled at you for calling me stupid and gave me a cookie" she smiled at the memory.

"You deck a kid in the nose and get a cookie, I yell at you for it and get in trouble. Even then you were the favorite" He moaned, jokingly.

She stifled another yawn but he noticed, "Alright, Rocky, time for sleep."

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to yet, I missed you" She argued, even as she curled closer to him, tucking her head into the crook of his arm and chest.

He tightened his hold on her, pressing another kiss to her head before saying, "I missed you too but I'm back now and we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow"

Rachel shook her head again and Noah said, "I'll sing to you if you promise to try to sleep while I'm singing. If you're still awake when I finish we'll talk, deal?"

She nodded, smiling.

He smiled too as he started singing,

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But I know it's growing strong_

_Was in the spring_

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd have believed you'd come along_

_Hands touching hands_

_Reaching out_

_Touchin me_

_Touching you_

When he got to the chorus he paused a second and looked and saw she was still fighting to stay awake so he kept going

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

_But now I_

_Look at the night_

_And it don't seem so lonely_

_We fill it up with only two_

_And when I hurt_

_Hurtin runs off my shoulders_

_How can I hurt when I'm with you_

_Warm touchin warm_

_Reaching out_

_Touchin me_

_Touching you_

_Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe they never would_

That last line he sung softly as he noticed she had finally fallen asleep, smile on her face, hand curled into his shirt. He smiled at the image, kissed the top of her head and said, "Night Rach, sweet dreams" and then settled down himself and fell fast asleep, smile playing on his lips.

* * *

**Alright, it is now 6 am and i am exhausted so you are lucky i finished editing that chapter :) if there are mistakes, i'm sorry I'm half awake...But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next should have either lead up too or the competition it's self i'm not sure which but i'm betting on the lead up too and chapter 9 will be the competition. Everyone will be back next chapter so yay for that. I'm also working on 15 of new semester a couple one shots and Qualifications sequel so there should be more up tomorrow :) Everyone enjoy the rest of their weekend! thanks for reading! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay but it's hear, a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies:**

**Goldstar20: Aw thanks :) I love writing P/R but no, sorry this fic isn't going to change. I might write a oneshot with P/R from this universe but ending up together so AU for this Universe lol but the story's staying Matchel ;) hope you still continue to enjoy anyway :) Mike's fear of Quinn amused me too. I love him :) He always makes me smile. Glad you liked it! Thank you for reading and for the awesome review!**

**Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon: No not a bad matchel fan just an awesome Puckleberry fan lol. Everything you said about Finn I agree with and more lol but thanks for reading and reviewing love Can't wait to read more of your stories! Update soon :) **

**Angel JJK: Thank you! hope you enjoy!**

**Kkaty: Mama Puckerman is probably my favorite character in this story at the moment lol. She makes me smile a lot! She will be in it more, most definitely :) haha you really like Mike on a sugar high don't you? Hope you enjoy the chapter! thanks for always reviewing it makes me smile :)**

**Cc xx: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying both stories. I'm working on the next chapter of New Semester as soon as I post this! So it'll be up hopefully this weekend!**

**SlayGirl: Thank you :) I love that I get to write them together now too! It'll be more fun later on in the chapters :) enjoy!**

**Perficio Macula: I'm glad you're enjoying it! My Fave is Puckleberry also but I love writing Matchel and Cherry as well! and Pezberry friendship has to happen ;) Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Scifigal63: DOn't worry the puckermans will be in more and there will be one shots of them coming out too whenever I get around to typing them up. Thanks for the review! :D**

**GingerGleek: Thanks love! Glad you liked it! Hope to be reading more drabbles and cherry fics soon ;)**

**Allielovesyou: This fic, I'm 90% positive Rach isn't going to be a cheerio, sorry. But it doesn't fit with later in the story if it goes as planned. Thank you for the review! And for always reading and reviewing my stories! You're awesome! :D**

**StarDust923: Hey! Nice to see you again ;) I loved writing the Puckermans. Debbie is fun to write and I love Dani :) Glad you liked them as well and the end..I was trying for like an hour to figure out what he would sing, (I have problems with the coming up with the song part) and then Sweet Caroline came on my ipod and I hit my self. It was kind of a duh moment lol. Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! New semester is my next chapter to work on then I'll work on 3 of Qualifications. I'm going to try to get both chapters done this weekend but no promises. **

**Jentreth: Lol, normally i'd agree with you P/R are perfect for each other but in this story, sadly Mama Puckerman is wrong. Thank you for the review :)**

**Iswearididntdoit: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story even if it's not your usually pairing! Thanks for giving it a chance and for the review :)**

**TwilightGleek: Thank you! enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

The next morning after forcing Noah out of bed, Rachel hurried and got ready and got to the kitchen just in time to see Debbie and Dani off.

"Oh sweetie, you have to come back soon! Promise?" Debbie asked, as she was hugging Rachel.

"Mom, I told you, we'll be back sooner than you think." Rachel promised, while trying to breath.

Debbie let her go and gave her a stern face, "Well you better, I expect you and Noah to make full use of this bed I'm buying."

Rachel's face turned red at the implication and decided it was best not to answer so she turned to Dani, holding her arms open, "Come here, squirt."

Dani hugged Rachel tightly even as she said, "My name is Dani, or Danielle, not squirt"

"Whatever you say, you'll always be squirt to me." Rachel teased smiling as she put the girl back on the ground.

Dani tried to glare at her but she couldn't help the smile that came out instead, "Come back soon. Mom's not as good of singer as you two are and I need to practice for the talent show."

Rachel smiled at Debbie's face as she glared at her younger daughter for implying she wasn't a good singer.

"We'll be back soon, now go on. I don't want you two to be late."

Debbie nodded, "Tell Noah we love him and he better call me soon."

Rachel said she would and with one last hug to both of them, they were out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Noah walked in, grabbing an orange for breakfast. Rachel glared at him.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"You were waiting for them to leave"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just finished getting ready" He replied but his smirk gave him away.

"You're mom wants us to come back soon to make good use of the bed she's buying" Rachel said and watched as he choked on a piece of the orange he had just put in his mouth.

She patted his back and he glared at her, "You said that shit on purpose."

She gave him innocent eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about" She mocked as he continued to glare.

"At least they left before Matt showed up, I don't know how we would of explained that one" Rachel said, changing topics.

"Oh I know, Mom, that wedding you're planning? Well keep planning it only I'm not going to be in it, it's going to be your favorite child and her gentile lover." Noah teased.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him but replied, "No, it'd be more like, Mom keep planning that wedding only make it a double for Noah and my own gentile spouses"

Noah through his hands up, "I surrender, I have no clue how we'd explain it so good thing she had an early shift."

Rachel nodded and Matt chose then to pull in. Reaching over to hug Noah, she said "I'll see you at school. Hug San for me"

He smirked at her, "I plan on doing more then hugging her but have fun with Matty. Tell him that if he does anything stupid I'll kill him."

Rachel rolled her eyes but then said, "Tell San that if she hurts you I'll kick her ass."

"We went over this years ago Rach. Boys defend girls, Girls don't defend boys."

"You said until you were a badass yourself and besides you only said I couldn't beat up boys, not girls" Rachel argued, "Are you saying you're not a badass yet?"

He glared at her but waved her out, not having anymore arguments, "School starts in an hour, don't be late" He yelled at her as she got to Matt's car.

"You either. You better be in first period, mr."

* * *

He saluted her and she jumped into the car, turning to smile at Matt, "Morning"

He grinned at her, "Good morning to you too. Have a good night?"

She laughed, "You could say that. There's never a dull moment in that house. How about you? Did you have a good night?"

"It was alright, kind of boring but my parents were glad to have me home."

"I'll bet." She smiled over at him, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"I missed you." He said, looking over to smile at her quickly before turning back to the road.

"Missed you too." she answered, squeezing his hand.

"Did you tell Puck yet?"

She shook her head, "No, almost but no. He knows I have feelings for you though and that you like me as well. I'm suppose to tell you not to 'do anything stupid' or he'll kill you."

Matt laughed, "Sounds like him. Good thing I don't plan on doing anything stupid."

Rachel laughed with him and nodded, the rest of the trip was filled with some talking but mostly singing to the radio and enjoying being with each other.

Matt pulled into a parking lot a couple blocks from the school and Rachel looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Matt? Why are we at the," She looked at the sign by the building for the name, "Lionel's Laundry Mat?"

Turning off the car he smiled at her and used his grip on her hand to pull her over to him, "So I can do this" He leaned down and kissed her then.

Smiling into the kiss, Rachel willingly gave herself to the kiss. Pulling back only when they both needed air.

"Good morning to you too" She said, breathlessly, putting her forehead against his.

He laughed, "I could get used to be greeted like that in the mornings."

Rachel nodded, "Me too."

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Matt asked, staring at her.

Rachel shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean it's not like they don't expect it to happen soon anyway so it's not going to be a big deal I just…"

"Don't want Puck to feel left out?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I was hoping he would hurry up and talk to San but I know that's probably not going to happen."

"You never know. He might be doing that right now."

Rachel laughed, "No, right now they are making out and/or having sex in his truck. He is not talking about how he likes her and she definitely isn't telling him that she's wanted to be with only him for over a year."

Matt kissed her again and this time she pulled back because her phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking at it, it was a text from a number she didn't know

**Unknown:** Manhands, meet me in the choir room in 15 minutes

Rolling her eyes, she knew only one person who would send that text. Looking regretful at Matt, she said, "We need to get to the school."

"Why? We still have at least a half hour left."

"Quinn wants me to meet her in the choir room in 15."

"And you're going to go? Why?" Matt asked, confused and concerned.

"I want this to be done with. Let's go."

He sighed, kissed her again and said, "Okay"

The rest of the drive was quiet. Matt didn't like the fact Rachel was going to meet Quinn and Rachel didn't know what to say to help his concern because she wasn't to excited about the meeting herself.

* * *

She hopped out of the car, blew him a kiss and said, "I'll see you in class."

And before he could say anything else she had slipped away and into the school before she lost her courage or asked him to come with her.

She walked into the choir room first so she sat at the piano and started playing random tunes while waiting.

She heard the door open and turned to see Quinn, surprisingly by herself, walking towards her she looked furious.

"Listen up, stubbles, you need to stay the hell away from my boyfriend. I don't care what feelings you think you both felt for each other, he is with me and that's how it's always going to be so back off."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at her, "Despite what you may want to believe, Quinn, I have no desire to have anything to do with the cheating male you call your boyfriend. It's him that keeps trying to get me to go out with him so if you want to keep him for whatever reason, talk to him and tell him to leave me the hell alone."

Quinn slapped her then, so quick she didn't even see it coming, "Stop lying. Finn would never go after you when he could have me"

Neither girl had heard someone else come in until Artie rolled between them, "Back off, Quinn, Rachel's telling the truth."

Quinn glared down at the boy and said, "What would you know about it?"

"I'm in their seventh period class. Finn moved his seat back to where Rachel sits and the past couple of classes she was in he's been trying to convince her to go out with him. She reminded him he was with you and you wouldn't like it and I believe his phrase was "what Quinn doesn't know won't hurt her" and Rachel went off on him for being a cheating bastard, so quit blaming her and go after that dumbass boyfriend of yours."

Rachel and Quinn were both staring at Artie in shock, Rachel couldn't believe she had forgotten Artie was in that class and Quinn couldn't believe Artie was defending her.

"Whatever, just stay away from him, or you'll regret it" Quinn warned.

Rachel rolled her eyes but said, "No problem just make sure he knows to stay away from me."

Quinn turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind walked around to face Artie and put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Artie. That was really nice of you to come in and defend me like that."

Artie shrugged, "Quinn was being a bitch. She knows it's Finn going after you she just didn't want to admit it. Someone needed to tell her."

"Honestly I forgot you were in that class with me, I've been so focused on everything else going on I guess I just forgot."

Artie nodded, "I'm kind of hidden up front, easy to miss"

She smiled at him and said a quiet, "Thank you," Again before saying, "Well I guess I'll see you later"

He nodded, smiling back at her before she turned and walked out.

* * *

At her locker, she was in for another unpleasant surprise, Finn Hudson was leaning beside her locker."Go away Finn." She said, opening her locker as he just stood there.

"Rach, can we talk please?"

"There's nothing to say, now go back to your girlfriend." She replied, grabbing her books for first period.

She saw Noah, Mike and Matt coming up the hall and decided to do her last kindness for Finn, "Look, Noah, Matt and Mike are coming and they're looking for a reason to fight you, don't give them one."

He looked down the hall and saw them coming but shrugged, "Rachel, just agree to go out with me tonight. We can go bowling, like before, it'll be fun."

She sighed, knowing he wasn't getting the hint but before she could say anything else she heard, "Hudson, get the hell away from her"

And now Noah was here, a fight was going to be had.

Finn glared at his old best friend saying, "Shut it, Puckerman. This is between Me and Rachel."

"She doesn't want to talk to you so run back to your girlfriend before we fuckin' send you running" was Noah's response, all three boys glaring.

Rachel was really hoping Finn would take a hint before something happened but he didn't, he kept going. Turning away from the guys he looked at her, "So you'll think about tonight right?"

She didn't get to answer again because Matt's arms wrapped around her waist and he said, "Go back to your girlfriend, Hudson. Leave mine alone."

Noah's smirk was in place as he shot Rachel a 'we'll talk about this later' look, Mike kept his glare on Finn but Rach saw a little surprise there, Finn's mouth dropped.

Then he started laughing, "You and Rachel? You know she's fucking Puckerman, right?"

Matt's grip tightened on her while Noah's smirk went away as he glared up at Finn, "Go, Hudson before we make you. You have five seconds to get your golden ass back to your bitch girlfriend before we send you to her."

"5...4.…3...2.." Mike counted down

"1" Santana said from behind them all and next thing Rachel knew, Mike decked Finn in the gut and then Noah upercutted him in the chin and he was down. She held on to Matt's arms so she could stop him and San and Brit came around to grab their boys so that they wouldn't get caught doing more on school grounds but the point was made.

Quinn came running up to them, "What the hell, Man hands. I told you to stay away from him" She yelled outraged.

"And I told you to keep him away from me. I warned him Quinn. Noah warned him, Mike counted down for him. He didn't leave. "

Quinn glared at her but bent down to help Finn up, "Stay away from her Hudson, or we'll make a special visit off school ground and you won't have the football team to stop us then." Matt warned, leading Rachel away from the now growing crowd.

* * *

The rest of their group followed and once out of sight, Rachel quickly hugged Santana and Britney, "I've missed you guys!"

"We missed you too but what the hell was that about?" Santana asked, eyebrows raised

"I told you Finn's been talking to me, San" Rachel replied, shrugging.

Santana nodded, "You did but what about Quinn?"

"Just got done talking to her in the choir room about keeping Finn away from me. She insists I won't leave him alone when all I want is for him to leave me in peace."

Noah's smirk was back in place as he saw Matt's arm around Rachel's waist, holding her to his side, "San?" he asked getting her attention on him, "Did you notice anything else that was left out of past conversations with our favorite diva?"

Santana frowned at him in confusion for a second before she noticed where his eyes were and then a smirk came on her face as well, "Now that you mention it, Puck, I did." She turned to the couple and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" Rachel and Matt said together.

Britney understood what was going on completely and clapped her hands, "Matt and Rachel sitting in a tree"

Mike joined in and they spelled out "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Rachel was bright red and Matt was glaring at his best friend but Rachel said, "Oh that.."

Santana and Noah both rolled their eyes and Noah said, "Yeah, that. Nice job keeping your best friend informed."

Rachel shrugged, "We'd have told you eventually."

Matt nodded before turning to her, "Sorry about that, by the way. I just was sick of Hudson."

Rachel smiled up at him, "Don't worry about it. I'm glad you did. It might get him to back off a little. If Quinn doesn't take care of that, that is."

They both were smiling at each other still when Santana cleared her throat, "So when did this happen, exactly?"

Rachel bit her lip knowing they were so going to kick their asses but Matt answered, "Two days ago, Tuesday."

The warning bell rang saving them from more questions but Santana said, "Don't worry guys. We have practice for the competition tonight, this conversation is not over."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her before hugging Matt and pushing him off to his first class, "I'll see you in third" She said.

He kissed her cheek and turned to run off to his class, leaving her alone with Noah.

* * *

"Let's get to class, Berry" He said, swinging his arm around her as he said it.

"Rachel" She said, automatically.

"You lied to me, you get Berry" He answered as he steered her into class.

"I didn't lie, I just withheld information." She replied as she sat down at her desk.

"Oh and I'm sure he was napping yesterday when I came to get you too." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I never said he was napping, I said he was laying down most of the time, and he was" She replied, sticking her tongue out at him now.

He laughed at that, "Alright, I'll give you that." He conceded, "You still should have told me though."

Rachel shrugged, "I was hoping you'd man up and tell San before I had too so we could be happy together."

He didn't get to answer her because the teacher started class.

Lunch, Matt and Rachel hid out in the back of the library, not wanting to answer anymore of their friends questions just yet. They studied and talked and ignored their phones going off every five seconds with texts from all of their friends.

* * *

Last period, Rachel walked in and saw, to her disappointment, Finn was sitting by her desk again. However she was surprised when she heard her name called from the other side of the classroom.

She looked and saw Artie waving her over. She smiled at him, "Hey Artie," She said, as she walked over to him.

"Hey, want to sit by me today?" He asked, motioning to the empty seat by his desk.

"I'd love to. Thanks" She smiled and put her stuff down beside him.

"No problem. So I heard about you and Matt. Congrats."

She gave him another smile, "Thank you. How's Tina?"

He smiled back, "Good. We're going to a movie tonight if you and Matt wanted to come."

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun but we just got everyone back and our competition is in less than two weeks so we really need to be practicing. Rain check?"

He nodded, "Definitely. Did you get a flyer printed out for us?"

"OH! Right, yeah, hold on a second" She dug through her bag producing the flyer she had printed out the day before. "Here you go." She said, handing it too him.

He looked it over and nodded, "Sounds fun. I'll talk to my Dad about bringing us down."

Rachel nodded, still smiling as Mr. Marshal began class.

Exiting the classroom when class ended, Rachel and Artie talked all the way to her locker, making it impossibly for Finn to talk to her like he was obviously trying to do.

"Thanks again, Artie. It was nice not have to deal with him again today."

Artie nodded, "Happy to help. I know I already said this but I'm really sorry about everything. You're not half as bad as we made you out to be. You're actually kind of cool."

Rachel laughed, "You're not so bad yourself. Tell Tina I said hi and I'll talk to Matt and see what he thinks about going out after the competition sometime."

Artie nodded, "Sounds good. See you later."

Rachel waved, "Bye."

* * *

Humming to herself she grabbed the books she'd need for homework and leaned against her locker waiting for the others to show up.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around, she was covered in slushie.

Wiping her eyes, she looked and saw Quinn and Mercedes standing there with smirks on their faces.

Rachel glared at them, flicking some of the slush in their direction, "Can I help you?" She asked, coolly.

"I told you, you'd regret it if you didn't stay away from Finn, Manhands. This is just the beginning." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"And I told you, it's not my problem if you can't keep control of your boyfriend. Obviously something's wrong with your relationship if he is continuing to try and get me to hang out with him" Rachel replied, icily.

"Just shut your trap, RuPaul. Like anyone would actually leave Quinn for you." Mercedes replied, glaring.

"Finn did twice and if I remember correctly Noah was told if he wanted to stay with Quinn he had to stop hanging out with me and who's he hanging out with now? Oh that's right me, so you were saying?" Rachel replied and then without giving them a chance to answer she turned and said over her shoulder, "If you'll excuse me I need to go clean up before I go home. Have fun with you boyfriend." She walked into the girls room sent a text to San and Brit to meet her there and started cleaning up.

When they got there they saw her clothes were different and her slushie covered ones were sitting on a towel in the chair.

"Who did it?" Santana asked, already ready to go kick whoever it was ass.

"Quinn and Mercedes" Rachel answered with a shrug. "Ready to go?"She walked out of the bathroom not waiting for them to answer, they followed her to the car with Santana listing off all the ways she was going to make their lives hell.

Matt was waiting by his car and held his arms out, she went into them, happy everyone knew because she needed the hug.

"Hey, why'd you change?" He asked as she stepped back to look at him.

"Quinn and Mercedes slushied her," Brit answered for her.

Puck and Mike were waiting for them there too and all three boys mouth dropped, "They did what?" Puck asked, glaring.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like I didn't used to get them all the time," Rachel shrugged it off, "Let's go home, we need to practice."

Puck raised his eyebrow at Santana at Rachel's brush off of the incident. Santana shrugged motioning him to get in his truck so they could talk about it without Rachel listening.

* * *

They started the truck and Puck asked, "So what are we going to do about this?"

Santana shrugged, "I have no clue. She seems completely ok with it and I can't figure her out. She's not acting upset at all."

Puck frowned at that, "I can usually tell when she's acting and she seemed fine to me too. That's weird isn't it?"

Santana nodded, "Quinn's off the cheerios. That's that but besides that I don't' know what to do. Rachel will kill me in my sleep if I kick their asses."

Puck sighed, "I'll talk to her tonight."

Santana nodded, and then said, "So Matt finally manned up and went for her. Only took him three years."

Puck laughed, "Yeah, he's a little slow but he got it right eventually. I can't believe she didn't tell me yesterday."

San smirked at him, "Thought you could tell when she was acting. She played you all night"

Puck rolled his eyes, "We were with my mom and sister. Believe me, there's not time to wonder about what her and Matt might have been up too while my mom is asking if a bigger bed will get us to stay there more often and my sister is asking us when we're going to get married."

"They really want you two together, huh?" Santana asked, quietly. Looking out the window as she said it.

He nodded, "We were raised to get married pretty much. They never considered the fact that it wouldn't happen."

Santana continued to look out the window, not saying anything else.

"Hey," he said, tapping her shoulder, "We aren't actually going to get married just because it's what Mom wants, you know."

She nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't like this feeling shit. She was a bad ass who didn't get insecure or upset over stupid stuff like how the guy she liked's mom would probably always resent her for taking the one she wanted her son to marry's place if she was with him.

"San, look at me" He said, as the pulled into Rachel's driveway and he put it in park.

She looked at him, fought to keep her face neutral as she did.

"Rach and I's feelings aren't like that. There's only one girl I…." And he stopped, then said "We're not like that. Don't worry about it"

She heard what he had started but knew that Puck hated the feeling crap as much as she did so let it slide and just nodded, smirking at him "I know, it's cool. Let's go"

He rolled his eyes at her front but nodded and got out of the truck and followed her into the house.

* * *

**So the actual practice, rabritana scene, puckleberry convo, puctana, matchel and revenge (or at least revenge planning) should all be in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Coming up, after the competition, Dani's bday, and more so stay tuned ;) Have a great weekend! I'm off to work on New Semester! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so sorry i've been missing for so long. I"ve been trying to write but i've had the biggest case of Writers block. Seriously I couldn't get anything out, not just for this story but for any of my stories or one shots. It's been really frustrating but I did finally finish this chapter, though shorter than usual, it's here but I have an interview tomorrow and it's already 5 am so I'm going to edit and post this and send review replies in your inbox sometime soon. Glee comes on later today! So I'm looking forward to that and glad I can give you this little gift to celebrate! I hope you all enjoy :) I actually went ahead and started the next chapter while it was in my head but I'll be working on other stories probably tomorrow so We'll see what happens with it. Enjoy and thank you for your patience! Love you all!**

**Oh and side note, there are a couple writers that also are responsible for my writing absence since they distract me by being awesome! Go check them out Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon CherryPower Ravenwolf2089 and GingerGleek**

* * *

"Does anyone want anything to drink before we start?" Rachel asked, when they all got inside.

Everyone shook their head while Noah said, "There's drinks downstairs lets just head down there."

Rachel nodded and they all headed downstairs.

"What are we practicing first?" She asked them all as she got the cds out they'd need for their practice.

"Let's run through the three we have down to warm up," Santana suggested.

Rachel shrugged, "Sure, Don't Stop' first?"

All of the agreed and they ran through Don't stop believing, Airplanes and Gotta Be Somebody twice each and then when they were fairly certain they had those three down, Rachel suggested a drink break before working on the new songs.

She grabbed herself a bottle of water and walked to the corner of the room and started playing on the keyboard she had there.

She felt someone walking up behind her but didn't turn around, just kept playing.

"What's up?" Santana asked, moving to stand beside her as she continued to shrugged her shoulders, not looking at Santana or saying anything.

Santana reached over and grabbed one of Rachel's hands, "Look at me, B."

Rachel sighed but turned to look at the girl, frowning, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Another shrug, "I don't know. Everything's changed so much these past couple weeks. Still processing I guess."

Santana nodded, "It's a lot to take in but at least it's mostly good changes right?"

Rachel nodded, giving Santana a small smile, "How's things between you and Noah?"

"We're getting there, I think. He said there was only one girl he liked, or at least he almost said it but the cut it off so I don't know" Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "San, why don't you just tell him?"

Santana looked at her like she was crazy, "Like you told Matt?"

"In a way I kind of did tell Matt." Rachel replied though she knew Santana wouldn't count it.

"Oh really? Do tell?" Santana said, suddenly eager for the new gossip and the change of subject.

Rachel told her how Matt had been listening to their conversation on the phone and that was what got them where they were now.

"Aww, I'm glad to have helped, Berryford along" Santana said with a smirk, "But that doesn't count because you didn't tell him, you told me and he heard you."

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever, San, I think you'd be a lot happier if you'd just tell him already though."

Santana looked at her suspiciously, "Do you know something I don't?"

* * *

Rachel looked behind her and saw Mike reaching for another soda, "Michael Mathew Chang step away from the caffeine" She yelled turning around and marching over to him, who was glaring at her now.

"I just wanted a drink, Rach" He whined.

"Then grab a water, it's better for your vocal chords and for our sanity." Rachel replied, reaching in and grabbing a water bottle out for him.

He snatched it from her, pouting as he went to sit by Britney who kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him grin again.

Rachel went to sit beside Matt, who was scanning the music for Love the Way You Lie.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Hey" She whispered.

"Hey" He said, looking up, as he put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Ready to practice it" She asked, nodding her head to the music.

"In a minute," He replied, then said, "Have a nice heart to heart with San" he smirked as he said it.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Though she's being stubborn as ever about telling Noah, he almost told her but he chickened out."

"He should just ask her out already," Matt said, "It worked well for me."

Rachel grinned, kissing him quickly before saying, "Yes, but you only showed your feelings for me because you heard me admit them to San, maybe…."

"Uh, oh," Matt said, "What are you planning?"

"What if I get Santana to admit she wants to be with Noah while you bring Noah to the door like what happened with us? It might push Noah into asking her."

Matt frowned, "I thought you already told Puck she wanted to be with him."

"I did but it's not the same as hearing it from the person. He also told me you liked me, remember?"

"I guess…It might work. When and where?" He asked, reluctantly.

When we order dinner tonight, I'll get San to come with me to get drinks. Give us a couple minutes then tell Noah to come give us a hand."

"I didn't know I had an evil mastermind as a girlfriend" Matt teased.

Rachel smirked at him, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Rutherford." With a wink she jumped off the couch and skipped over to the cd player to put the music in, leaving Matt to stare after her.

* * *

They practiced 'Love the way you lie' Just singing at first. After running through it twice just singing, they started choreographing it. Five more times in, they had what they wanted, and with practice they felt it was one of their best songs, dancing wise, yet.

Rachel wanted to go through singing the other two songs at least, before they took a break so her and Noah went through Fire and Noah and Santana went through Good Girls Gone Bad.

"That was a great first practice back guys. If we keep it up like this, we'll have no problems at the competition." Rachel praised.

"Food time!" Mike and Matt said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"Brit, you're turn to pick. What do we have tonight?" Rachel asked, smiling over at the girl sitting on Mike's leaned up to whisper something to her but Rachel said, "Nuh uh, Mike. Let Brit pick what she wants, not what you want."

"I know what he wants, he wants sugar." Britney replied, kissing his cheek after she said it, smiling, "Right?"

"Always, babe" Mike answered with a grin.

She smiled back at him for a second before she looked at Rachel, "Um, I liked that chicken noodle thing you got us last time we were here."

"Pad Thai?" Rachel asked

Britney frowned, "Um, I thought we were getting what I wanted. I want that chicken and noodle thing that had the peanuts on it."

Rachel chuckled before nodding, "Thai it is. You heard the lady, now up the stairs with you all. I'll put this stuff up and meet you guys up there. Noah, order me a tofu pad thai please"

Noah nodded, "Sure," And with that everyone went upstairs and Rachel started putting the cds up and throwing away water bottles and soda cans. Once that was done, she looked around to make sure everyone was definitely upstairs then she sent a text to Artie. A minute later.

**Artie:** Already sent it. We'll find out the reaction tomorrow

**Rachel:** Thank you Artie. Hopefully this takes care of everything.

**Artie:** No prob, Rach. Tina says hi. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Rachel:** Hi Tina. See you both tomorrow. Good Night.

And after that exchange she went upstairs, smiling to herself.

* * *

"What took you so long? The food'll be here in ten" Noah asked as she got to the living room where everyone was sprawled out.

Sitting down beside Matt, laying her head on his shoulder, she smiled at Noah, "Sorry, I got distracted going over the songs in my head. Need to make sure they're all ready to perform for this weekend."

"This weekend? The competition's next week" Santana said, thinking Rachel had switched the dates.

"I know, but I figured we could have another outdoor performance at the park this weekend, this time with all six songs. It'll be good to practice the new songs with some crowd so we can get an idea what to expect with them next week."

Britney clapped, "Swings again, San! And we can feed the ducks and slide down the slide" She happily listed all the things they could do at the park while Santana patted her foot that was in her lap, smiling indulgently at the blonde as she went on and on.

"Sounds like fun," Mike added,grinning.

Matt nodded, "I'm in." He said, squeezing her shoulder as he did.

Noah smirked, "Sounds great but I'll have to bring the brat. Mom's working a double so she can be off for Dani's birthday in two weeks since I told her I had a glee competition next Saturday."

"Why did you tell Mom we're still in Glee, Noah?" Rachel asked.

Noah shrugged, "I figured after we won our first competition, we could tell her about Chasing Dreams but if she knew now she'd say that we could practice at home or something and use the lack of glee to get us to move back in."

Frowning, "She won't like that we lied…."

"She won't know. We'll tell her we quit glee because after winning the competition it was hard to do both and Chasing Dreams will give us better opportunities."

Shaking her head, "You only ever put this much thought into lying to your mother, if you put half as much thought into school you'd be a genius."

"Hey, I am a genius, doll. I just choose not to share that fact with the entire planet."

The door bell rang then and Rachel jumped up, "Saved by the doorbell," She joked before going to the door.

Grabbing the food she set in on the table before saying, "San? Can you help me carry the drinks in?"

"Um, sure, B." Santana replied slowly getting up to stand beside her.

"What does everyone want?" Rachel asked.

"Water," Brit said. "Mountain dew" All three boys said.

Smiling, Rachel and San went into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks, setting them on the counter, Rachel started rifling around for some glasses for the sodas.

"So, San, did you give anymore thought on what I said earlier?" Rachel asked as she filled the glasses with ice.

"About?" Santana asked, feigning ignorance.

"Noah" Rachel replied, not giving her the lengthy explanation she was sure San expected.

"Oh.. B, I told you, I'm not telling him. Even if he likes me as more than a fuck buddy, he won't want to be tied down to one girl. Puck doesn't do girlfriends, you know that."

"So you're going to continue to pretend you're alright sleeping with him and flirting with him and then letting him go to other people?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Until he tells me he wants more, yes." Santana replied, firmly.

"Are you alright with it?" Rachel asked, softly.

"I am right now but that's probably because I know he's not having sex with anyone else since he's always with us or you…unless you guys are making use of that bed his mom's buying."

Rachel laughed, "He told you about that? Debbie's really something… but you're right, I don't believe he's sleeping with anyone else right now but isn't that all the more reason to just tell him?"

Santana frowned at that logic, "The answer's no, B. I'm going to wait for him to talk to me. Call me old fashioned in this but I want him to ask me."

Sighing, Rachel nodded, "Alright, I won't push anymore. Let's go before they think we got lost or something."

Santana nodded grabbing a few of the drinks as Rachel grabbed the rest, the went to walk out and Rachel noticed that Matt and Noah were both sitting in different places then they were when they had left.

Locking eyes with Noah she raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked at her in return causing her to frown at him.

She handed out Matt and Noah's drink while San gave Brit and Mike theirs and they dug in. After dinner, they decided to watch Lord of the Rings Return of the King.

About half way through, Britney had fallen asleep head on Mike's lap. Santana was half asleep on Noah's lap, head on his shoulder and Rachel and Matt were quietly making out on the love seat. Since it was dark and the girls were both pretty much asleep and the boys were enthralled in the fight scenes, no one noticed.

Rachel had one arm around his neck holding him close while her other was under his shirt rubbing up and down his back and Matt had a hand twisted up in her hair while the other was around her waist holding her to him.

One of their breaks for air, Matt whispered, "I'm so glad I can do that without having to worry about who sees."

"Me too, though the sneaking around was kind of fun"

He smirked at her before leaning in to kiss her again when they heard, "I'm watching you, Rutherford"

"Noah! Leave him alone!" Rachel exclaimed, huffily.

"No can do, Berry." Noah answered with a smirk.

"It's Rachel and why can't you?"

"You two making out in front of me makes me call you Berry and I can't because what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't mess with him?"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned her head back on his shoulder turning back to the movie. Not giving Noah the satisfaction of an answer.

Matt whispered into her hair, "He won't always be around."

Rachel smiled but whispered back, "Annoying twin remember? He's always around"

"I can hear you two, you know" Noah remarked.

"You were meant too," Rachel shot back with a smirk before standing up, "I'm going to bed" She kissed Matt quickly, "Good night" She said softly before turning to Mike and Noah, "Good night you two"

"Night Rach" Mike said

"Night, Berry" Noah said with a smirk as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Night Rachel" Matt said.

She smiled at him and then went upstairs and curled up in bed, smiling at how everything was coming together nicely.

* * *

Her phone went off,

**Noah:** I'll be up in a few, just have to get San to bed.

Rolling her eyes, she text back.

**Rachel: [Noah]** You sure you don't want to go to bed with her ;P

He didn't even answer. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then he let himself in.

"Hey" He said, stripping down to his boxers and getting in beside her.

"Hey" She replied, curling up to him.

"You sure Rutherford doesn't mind us like this" Noah teased her.

Rolling her eyes, "No he's perfectly aware that you are my adopted annoying twin brother and he has nothing to worry about. You sure San doesn't mind you with me?"

Frowning, Noah shook his head, "She doesn't mind me with you but I think she is jealous."

"Wait? She doesn't mind us like this but she's jealous? Of what?"

"I don't know. She seemed upset when we were talking about mom earlier today."

"Upset about what?" Rachel asked, looking at him, confused.

"I think the fact mom wants us to get married." He answered, confused, "It's like she thinks because mom wants it we'll do it."

Rachel snorted, "That's not going to happen."

Noah nodded, "I know that, you know that but everyone else seems to be unsure."

"They'll figure it out when we have our weddings to our gentile spouses. I just hope it doesn't give mom a heart attack when it happens."

He chuckled, "Yeah, me too."

She looked up at him, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem like something more is on your mind so spill."

"I think I'm going to ask San out on a date."

Rachel clapped her hands, "Really? You're not joking are you?"

He laughed at her reaction, "No, I'm not joking but I'm not sure how or where or well anything."

"Hmm… just ask her. That's the easiest way."

"Easy for you to say, but it doesn't seem so easy to me." Noah complained, frowning, "I tried asking her when I walked her to her room but the words wouldn't come out. How'd Matt ask you?"

"Um.. Well.." She then went on to tell him what happened the two days he was gone.

"Kissing San won't tell her because we do that all the time."

"I didn't say it'd work for you, you just asked how it happened for us so I told you."

When they both were quiet for a while, Rachel got an idea, "Hey, I know! Why don't you two go on a double date with Matt and I? Then at the end of it you can ask her to do it again only just the two of you."

He looked at her, as she sat up all excited with her plan, "I don't know, Rach…."

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked, pointedly, not liking him doubting her plan.

"Guess not..You sure Matt will go for that?"

Rolling her eyes, "I'll talk to him tomorrow but I'm sure he'll be okay with it.

"Then I guess, it might work.."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "What would you do without me?"

"Let's not find out." He answered, smiling at her. He liked that she was happy but then remembered earlier that day and asked, "Hey what happened with Q and Mercedes?"

Rachel shrugged, "Quinn was upset about Finn so she and Mercedes slushied me. I had some words with Quinn and then went and got cleaned up. Nothing new."

"What words? You told of Quinn?" He asked, wanting to hear more.

"Not really. They asked who would pick me if they had Quinn and I just reminded them that Finn did, twice and that when Quinn told you that you had to stop hanging out with me to be with her you chose me too and then told them I needed to go clean up and left."

"Nice, but that doesn't really explain you're complete lack of caring about the incident."

"I cared, I just already took care of it and didn't need you guys doing anymore." Rachel replied with a shrug.

"It's good that you told her off, Rach, but that doesn't really count as taking care of it."

"Oh, I know. I've got a plan in motion that should make Quinn see what's really going on. You'll see tomorrow."

"Come on, no more secrets. What is it?" Noah prodded as she continued to snuggle up closer to him, yawning.

"I'm sleepy, Noah. You'll see tomorrow." Rachel replied, closing her eyes.

Grumbling, he muttered, "Some best friend you are, always keeping secrets."

"Love you too, Noah," She replied to his grumbles and mutters, unaffected by what he said, knowing he was just trying to guilt her.

"Love you, midget, even if you're acting like a horrible best friend right now."

"Uh huh, good night"

"Night" he muttered, still not happy.

About ten minutes later, Noah said, "Rach"

"Hmm" She asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

"Have you tried?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Of course I have but I keep thinking about San and then about you with Q and mom and Chasing Dreams and…everything and can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do, Noah?" She mumbled.

"Sing to me?" He asked, "I haven't heard you sing outside of practice in forever."

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked, slightly more awake but not much, she knew she should have realized that was what he wanted, because it's what she used to do when he couldn't sleep. Sing until he fell asleep.

"I don't care, anything" He shrugged.

"Ok but only one" I warned, him, to tired to argue to much.

"Thanks, Rach" He said, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded before starting

_Drink up Baby doll_

_Are you in or are you out? Leave your things behind_

_Cause it's all going off without you_

_Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy_

_These mishaps_

_You bubble-wrap_

_When you've no idea what you're like_

_So, let go, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well what you waiting for?It's all right_

_'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, let go, just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's all right,_

_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?It's alright_

_Cause there's beauty in the breakdownSo let go, yeah let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh it's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown._

She finished the chorus again and looked up to see him fast asleep, smiling. She remembered the first time she sung him to sleep, she had sung at least five songs and he, though appreciative of her efforts, was still very much awake and then she had sung this song and she didn't even get through the chorus the first time before he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she was happy to see it still had the same effect now as it did then. Leaning up to kiss his cheek she whispered, "Goodnight, Noah, Sweet Dreams." Then moved back down and fell back asleep herself, smiling while thinking that no matter what else was changing around her, it was good that some things never change.

* * *

**Alright guys, next chapter will have school the next day with Artie and Quinn, the double date, and the park practice. Then the Competition then Dani's birthday :) The song Rachel sang was Frou Frou- Let Go and it's 5:30 in the morning so I'm going to sleep. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have fun watching Glee tonight! *hugs*!**


End file.
